Lily y James en Hogwarts
by kelpie-black
Summary: Lily empieza su sexto curso en Hogwarts, no se imagina todas lo que le espera en este nuevo curso
1. Reencuentro

Los personajes principales (o la mayoría) son de J.K. Rowling, así como los lugares y demás cosas que todos sabemos...

Capitulo 1. Reencuentro

Eran las ocho de la mañana y Lily se acababa de despertar, pero no como todos los días durante ese verano sino mucho mas feliz porque por fin se iba encontrar de nuevo con sus amigas, a pesar de que era una chica de dieciséis años le encantaba ir a la escuela, claro que no iba a una escuela normal iba al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, por que ella era una bruja y a pesar de tener padres muggles (no magos), la magia se le daba muy bien, y en Hogwarts le esperaba otro de esos cursos que no olvidaría el resto de su vida.

El año pasado la habían nombrado prefecta y eso le había hecho mucha ilusión a pesar de que no lo eran el resto de sus amigas sino un chico de Gryffindor llamado Remus Lupin uno de los chicos más estudiosos pero también más enigmático de todo Hogwarts, pero entonces se acordó de sus amigos... los más alborotadores de la escuela: eran cuatro Sirius Black era el cabecilla junto con James Potter ambos chicos guapos pero creídos... demasiado creídos... James le había estado diciendo durante todo el año que saliera con él pero a ella Potter le caía demasiado mal, no soportaba q estuviera todo el día despeinándose para dar la sensación de que acababa de bajarse de la escoba, ni de que fuera por ahí como si fuera el mejor de todos; también había otro chico entre sus amigos: era Peter Pettigrew un chico bajito, no muy guapo y encima era un desastre en clase, Lily junto con sus amigas Alice y Sidney se pasaban todo el año peleándose con ellos aunque debían admitir que en verano echaban de menos tener a alguien con quien poder desahogarse, pero eso hoy iba a cambiar era 1 de Septiembre e iría a King Cross a coger el Expreso de Hogwarts para recibir el que seria su sexto año de curso.

- Lily cariño, levántate ya que tenemos que ir primero a hacer unas compras para tu hermana- dijo su madre.

- Vamos anormal o no nos dará tiempo de comprar mis nuevos libros- dijo Petunia con la que Lily compartía su cuarto, así que se levanto y fue al baño con la esperanza de que hasta dentro de nueve meses no tendría que compartir su cuarto con su querida hermana.

Ya eran las nueve de la mañana cuando los cuatro Evans se disponían a salir de su casa para ir al centro de Londres para comprar el material escolar a su hija mayor y acompañar a la pequeña hacia el tren para que fuera al colegio.

A las diez y media cuando se disponían a ir a la estación de trenes con el equipaje de Lily cuando de pronto una conocida voz detrás de ellos les hizo pararse:

- ¡¡Lily!!, Lily espérame- dijo una chica corriendo hacia ellos- casi no llego, mi madre no se acordaban que hoy era el día en que tenia que irme.

- ¡Hola Alice!- dijo con una sonrisa Lily, al ver a una de sus mejores amigas, la verdad es que Alice era un poco despistada y por lo que había descubierto Lily lo había heredado al menos de su madre ya que no conocía a su padre que había muerto a manos de un mago tenebroso.

- Hola señora Shandler- dijo la madre de Lily a una mujer que venia corriendo detrás de Alice.

- Hola, casi no llegamos no nos habíamos acordado que día era hoy, claro como estábamos en la casa de mi madre... - dijo la señora Shandler, ella y la madre se habían hecho amigas mientras esperaban que en King Cross a que sus hijas cogieran el tren o bien esperando a que vinieran.

- Mamá nosotras vamos ya a coger el tren que si no ocupan todos los compartimentos, ¡Hasta Junio!- y dicho esto ambas amigas se encaminaron hacia el anden 9¾ que las conduciría hacia el tren que iba a Hogwarts, a ellas les encantaba el 1 de Septiembre porque en ese viaje se contaban todo lo que habían hecho durante el verano, pero aun faltaba por encontrar a Sidney la otra mejor amiga de Lily y Alice las tres siempre iban juntas y se lo pasaban muy bien sobre todo hablando de chicos por que las tres eran muy guapas y los chicos no pasaban eso por alto.

Pasaron la barrera del anden y entraron en el tren ya estaban muchos ocupados pero consiguieron uno vacío sin mucho esfuerzo.

- ¡Cuánta gente, por Dios!- Dijo una chica entrando en el compartimento era delgada y morena con unos ojos verdes como los de Lily- cada año parece que hay mas gente.

- ¡Sidney!- gritaron Alice y Lily a la vez y fueron corriendo a abrazarla.

- Vaya recibimiento, solo hace dos meses que no nos vemos, pero yo también os echaba mucho de menos, sola con mis padres en la playa casi me da algo, y no había ningún chico guapo ¿os lo podéis creer?

- Pues yo fui con mi madre a Francia y había un chico guapísimo- dijo Alice- estuvimos saliendo durante el tiempo que estaba allí y me dijo que iba a Beauxbatons a sexto como nosotras.

- Y tu Lily ¿qué tal el verano?- dijo Sidney.

- Bueno no estuvo mal... - respondió ella con un deje de misterio.

- Uy eso suena muy bien dime ¿saliste con algún chico de Alemania? Dicen que todos son rubios y con los ojos azules- dijo Alice con cierta emoción.

- Pues no, no salí con ningún chico pero me hice muy amiga de uno no era mago pero era muy buen chico y al final de verano me dijo que le gustaba pero claro como yo no voy a volver pues le dije que no quería ser su novia pero que le escribiría- recordó con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡¡¡Auch!!! Cuidado Peter que me pisas.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntaron las tres a la vez, y Alice abrió la puerta y se encontró a las tres personas que menos le sorprendía que las estuviesen espiando.

- Otra vez haciendo de las suyas, ¿es que no vais a cambiar nunca?- pregunto Lily con un tono de desesperación en la voz.

- Hola Lily- respondió un chico menudo con el pelo negro alborotado y los ojos marrones- ¿qué tal el verano? Realmente triste lo de tu amigo, pero que se le va a hacer si quieres consolarte aquí tienes mi...

- Por favor Potter ni lo intentes ya tuve bastante el año pasado ¿no té quedo lo suficientemente claro que no me interesa nada tuyo?- dijo Lily

- La esperanza es lo último que se pierde- respondió él con una sonrisa en los labios- y al final sé que acabaras siendo mi novia estoy convencido.

- Bueno dejadlo ya- esta vez fue Alice quien hablo- ¿dónde esta Remus?

- Se fue con los prefectos a su vagón...

- ¡Ahh! No me acordaba hasta luego me marcho - dijo de repente Lily quien se había olvidado de que tenia que ir al vagón de prefectos.

- Creo que de estar conmigo se le ha pegado algo- dijo Alice.

El resto del viaje transcurrió sin muchos cambios ya que cuando vino Lily los chico se habían ido y las tres siguieron hablando de las vacaciones, cuando llegaron a Hogwarts fueron directamente al Gran comedor a degustar el fabuloso banquete de principio de curso y a presenciar la selección de los que llegaban nuevos.

- Bienvenidos los nuevos alumnos y a los que llevan aquí tiempo- Dijo el director de la escuela- como cada año he de recordarles que el bosque esta prohibido para todos los alumnos y que las pruebas de quidditch se realizaran según estime cada capitán y por último ¡Buenas noches a todos!

- ¿Quién es el nuevo capitán de Gryffindor?- pregunto Sidney

- Yo- dijo James con cara de satisfacción.

- Dios mío ahora no habrá quien le soporte- respondió Sidney casi en un susurro a sus amigas las cuales se rieron sin que ellos lo notaran.

- ¿Y bien?- dijo James esperando algo acerca de que era el nuevo capitán

- Felicidades Potter – respondió Lily sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Oh vamos Evans sabes perfectamente que me puedes llamar James o si lo prefieres algo más cariñoso...

- Lo sé Potter, bueno buenas noches hasta mañana, Remus mañana acuérdate de que quedamos después de las clases- y dicho esto las chicas se fueron a dormir.

- ¿Para qué quedaste con Evans mañana?- preguntó James intentando que no se notara que tenía mucho interés en saberlo.

- Pues para que va a ser, tenemos que hacer rondas por las tardes o no te acuerdas que somos prefectos- respondió Remus como si James fuera un niño de cinco años al que le tienen que explicar todo.

- Bueno vamos a dormir, tranquilo Cornamenta amigo, algún día conseguirás que Evans te hable mas de cinco minutos, es cuestión de tiempo- consoló Sirius a su querido amigo.

- Tienes razón vamos a dormir.- dijo James intentando alejar de su mente la desilusión que había provocado que Lily no le hiciera el menor caso, "Bueno- pensó- si no la consigo por las buenas va a ver de lo que soy capaz "

Al día siguiente Lily se levanto cuando todas estaban ya vestidas así que se tuvo que dar prisa pero al poco rato ya estaban las tres bajando hacia el gran comedor para desayunar aunque no tuvieran mucha hambre con el gran banquete del día anterior. Pero aún así desayunaron porque tenían por delante un largo primer día de clase en el que deberían recordar todo lo que habían dado el año anterior. Cuando todavía estaban en el comedor MgGonagall paso a su lado repartiendo los horarios del nuevo curso.

- Herbología a primera, vamos a acabar sucias desde primera hora- dijo Sidney con cara de asco

- Eso no es lo peor fíjate doble hora de transformaciones y después cuidado de criaturas mágicas y ¡otra clase doble de pociones! Como nos pueden poner este horario un lunes- se quejó Lily.

- Bueno si tienes problemas yo puedo ayudarte, sabes Sirius y yo sacamos muy buenas notas el año pasado – dijo James intentando acaparar la atención de Lily- Si tienes problemas ya sabes a quien avisar

- Cierto ya lo sé – dijo Lily muy segura, cosa que sorprendió a todos los de la mesa incluso a James- Tom ya me ha dicho que saco un excelente en transformaciones y me va a ayudar y yo le ayudo en encantamientos

- ¿No estarás hablando de Tom Donnel no? El buscador de Ravenclaw- intervino Alice- bueno también es capitán y prefecto, vaya Lily te lo tenias callado.

- Es un completo idiota, solo un excelente... yo conseguí siete- dijo James con un poco de celos.

- Lo sé James pero no se trata de cuantos sino de que el no es un engreído que solo quiere dar clase para aumentar su ego – y dicho esto Lily se levanto, seguida de sus amigas.

- La verdad Cornamenta, amigo no se porque insistes le haría mas gracia salir con Peeves que contigo, Pero hay otras muchas chicas que quieren salir contigo mira esas de Hufflepuff no nos quitan la vista de encima... vaya la del centro me gusta, voy a hablar con ella- dijo Sirius mirando a la mesa donde un grupo de cinco chicas los miraban riéndose.

- Vamos James tal vez lo que debes hacer para conquistar a Evans sea cambiar un poco comportarte de un modo mas maduro- recapacito Remus.

- ¡Pero si yo ya soy mas maduro que el año pasado! Lo que pasa es que todavía no lo ha notado... pero deja que coja a ese Donnel no le va a poder explicar nada cuando le rompa la mandíbula.

- Si Cornamenta se nota que has madurado muchísimo – Contestó Remus riéndose- Ey mira por ahí viene Peter menos mal que se despertó si no llegaba tarde a Herbología.

- ¿Porqué no me habéis despertado? Casi no llego – dijo Peter – ese es el horario de hoy ¿no? – Pregunto cogiendo el pergamino que James tenia en la mano- vaya día me espera bueno al menos no tenemos defensa contra las artes oscuras que es lo que peor se me da.

- A ti se te da mal todo Peter – exclamo Sirius que acababa de llegar con una sonrisa en los labios, al parecer había encontrado otra chica que estaba dispuesta a salir con él.

- Ja ja muy gracioso Canuto pero como siga así mi madre me dijo que me pasaría todo el verano estudiando – dijo resignado Peter.

- Tranquilo Peter nosotros te ayudaremos a estudiar- dijo Remus

Y dicho esto los cuatro amigos se dispusieron a ir al invernadero número tres que era donde impartía clase la profesora Sprout a los de sexto, la clase fue normal como siempre Peter acabó lleno de tierra y tuvo que volver a cambiarse y llego tarde a clase de transformaciones, pero eso era algo típico en Peter.

- Señor Pettigrew, primer día de clase y llega usted tarde – le regaño la profesora MgGonagall.

- Lo siento profesora – se resigno a decir

- La próxima vez que pase se quedara castigado junto con sus amigos Potter y Black

- ¡¿Nosotros?! – exclamaron los dos a la vez

- si los dos así que ya pueden ir quitándole al señor Donnel lo que sea que le hayan puesto en el pelo, y rápido – se limito a decir la profesora- vendréis mañana por la tarde a mi despacho, como cada año el primer día de clase os tengo que castigar la próxima vez el castigo será mucho más duro se los puedo asegurar.

Y James con un movimiento de varita hizo que por fin Tom dejara de sacudirse la cabeza... la verdad es que estaba bastante cómico o eso le pareció a toda la clase... bueno a casi toda Lily miraba a James con cara de pocos amigos y cuando este la miro ella le viro la cara y empezó a hablar con Alice.

El día transcurrió sin más incidentes pues un castigo el primer día de clase era suficiente incluso para los más alborotadores de la escuela, y encima James se sentía mal porque parecía que Lily nunca querría salir con él sino que prefería a ese estúpido de Donnel.

A las siete de la tarde Lily y Remus se dispusieron a hacer una ronda por los pasillos del colegio para que ningún alumno armara mucho escándalo ni se comportara mal.

- Así que necesitas clases de transformaciones ¿no Lily? – Preguntó Remus.

- Si es la que peor se me da, me va a dar clases Donnel- respondió ella

- James sabe mucho de transformaciones, mas de lo que te puedas imaginar te lo aseguro – dijo Remus recordando las noches de luna llena en la que sus amigos se convertían en animagos para ayudarle, ya que era un hombre lobo cosa que nadie excepto sus amigos y Snape sabía.

- Vamos Remus, sabes perfectamente que Potter no se concentra en algo que no sea quidditch

- Pero saca muy buenas notas, eso no me lo puedes negar, y creo que este curso ha cambiado – dijo convencido Remus.

- Sé que es tu amigo, pero sinceramente prefiero a Tom, es tan atento y le preocupa mucho lo que le pase a los demás, tendrás que admitir que lo que le hicieron hoy fue una brutalidad el pobre hasta la hora de la comida se estuvo rascando la cabeza.

- Bueno... – Remus no sabía que decir era cierto que sus amigos habían obrado mal y no lo podía negar.

- No se como les defiendes, son unos inmaduros y tendrían que cambiar, bueno vámonos ya son las nueve y tengo que hacer lo que el profesor Suskind mando para mañana.

Y los dos chicos se fueron a la sala común de Gryffindor sin decir nada más. Allí se encontraban los otros merodeadores y algunos de tercero.

- ¡Buenas noches! – Dijo Lily a los chicos dirigiéndose al cuarto que compartía con las chicas de sexto.

- ¿qué te ha dicho de mi Remus? – Preguntó interesado James.


	2. Desaparicion

Capitulo 2. Desaparición. 

Los primeros días de clase iban pasando y las chicas empezaban a pensar que después de haber superado todos sus TIMOS con buenas notas, sexto tampoco les suponía tanto problema, Lily como era la mas perfeccionista estaba yendo con Tom a la biblioteca por las tardes, siempre que sus respectivas ocupaciones lo permitiesen a estudiar juntos, y resolver las dudas que cada uno tenia, Lily referente a transformaciones y Tom a encantamientos pues esa era la asignatura que mejor se le daba a ella. Cuando llevaban un par de clases...

- Oye Lily, me he estado preguntando si... - dijo un poco tímido Tom - bueno si a ti... yo... pues... vamos si te gusto porque tú a mí si me gustas me pareces una chica muy inteligente amable cariñosa, y no sabía si querrías ser mi novia.

Lily se quedo sin habla, realmente le impresionó que le hubiera dicho todo eso y encima todo seguido, aunque ella se imaginaba algo, no pensaba que fuera tan directo, pero ella no tenia ninguna duda al respecto.

- Bueno Tom has sido muy bueno conmigo y todo eso- En la cara de Tom se empezaba a entrever un poco de desilusión ante la posible respuesta- ¡Y claro que quiero salir contigo! – Lily estaba realmente emocionada de que le hubiera pedido salir pues se estaban haciendo muy amigos y el chico había que admitirlo era muy guapo.

Y cuando Lily dijo eso, una alegría inesperada recorrió todo el cuerpo de Tom e hizo la única cosa que podía hacer en ese momento acerco sus labios a los de Lily y los beso muy tiernamente, cosa que dejo a Lily flotando en una nube, no solo es buen estudiante, jugador de quidditch y guapo, sino que además besaba muy bien, a Lily no le quedaban reservas de que ese chico valía mucho la pena.

- ¡James! ¡James! No te vas a creer lo que acabo de ver – dijo Peter con la cara roja y casi asfixiado, era de suponer que había estado corriendo.

- ¿Qué té pasa Peter? ¿Viste como Suskind se caía por las escaleras y ahora ya no tenemos que seguir con los deberes de pociones?- dijo Sirius con esperanza.

- No – dijo todavía fatigado Peter- Es Lily... - Entonces fue James quien se altero "como le hayan hecho algo pensó, seguro que fue el Donnel ese, se va a enterar..."- Veras estaba en la biblioteca escondiéndome de Snape que quería que probase una poción que hizo, cuando me encontré a Lily y a Donnel... ¡Besándose!

La tierra se hundía a los pies de James, sentía como si le hubiesen abierto el pecho y arrancado el corazón de repente, pero a pesar de eso dijo – Bueno y a mí que, ya me he olvidado de Evans por mí puede hacer lo que quiera.

- Así se habla amigo, no es bueno enamorarse de una sola chica, mírame a mi ayer empecé a salir con Poe la chica de Hufflepuff y ya me había olvidado de Pamela – dijo Sirius intentando consolar a su amigo.

- ¿Quién es Pamela? – preguntó Peter un poco perdido

- Peter, Pamela fue la novia de Sirius en verano o más bien a final de verano, la verdad la de principio no me acuerdo ¿Cómo se llamaba? – Preguntó Remus.

- Ah ya sé a la que te refieres si creo que se llamaba Karen, te acuerdas James quedamos con ella unas cuantas veces y con su amiga cuando me estaba quedando en tu casa, pero no fue nada importante –aclaro Sirius.

- Sinceramente odio oírte hablar de chicas Sirius –dijo de pronto una voz que salía de un montón de libros detrás de ellos, y de pronto se levanto Alice – No se como todavía hay chicas ingenuas en este colegio que se atreven a salir contigo.

- Quizás sea porque soy demasiado guapo como para dejarme escapar – dijo poniendo una de sus mejores sonrisas y tocándose el pelo- la verdad no entiendo a quien no les puedo gustar.

- Siento alterar tu ego pero conozco a muchas chicas que preferirían salir con Snape antes que contigo – sentencio Alice.

- ¡Qué dices, Quejicus antes que yo! Alice no sé en que mundo vives de verdad, yo soy mucho más... - pero Alice nunca llego a saber lo que era Sirius puesto que en ese momento se abrió el cuadro de la señora gorda y por ella entro Lily corriendo.

- ¡Alice! Ven corre te tengo que contar algo que no te puedes imaginar, en serio – exclamó muy ilusionada Lily.

- Si ya lo sé Lily te besaste con Tom en la biblioteca – dijo Alice con una sonrisa en los labios

- No es muchísimo mas, ¡me pidió salir, Alice! ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¿A mí, él? El chico más guapo de Hogwarts – dijo Lily muy ilusionada- un momento... ¿cómo sabes tú que me bese con Tom?

- Bueno a Peter no se le escapa una – y ese momento todas las miradas se volvieron hacia él.

- ¿Qué? Vaya Peter no me lo esperaba de ti, si hubiese sido James o Sirius pero tú... ya veo los cuatro sois iguales – dijo Lily un poco enfadada de que la estuviesen espiando incluso en la biblioteca.

- Tranquila Evans, Peter no tiene la culpa y si no quieres que eso se sepa, no te pongas a besarte con él en la biblioteca – dijo James para sorpresa de todos.

- Ya veo Potter, lo que pasa es que estas celoso ¿no?

- ¿Celoso yo? De Donnel, por favor no me hagas reír... - intento disimular James, pero la verdad nadie aprecia creérselo así que añadió – para mi no eres más importante que cualquier otra chica, simplemente eras un capricho y la verdad ya ha pasado tu oportunidad.

Lily se quedo en blanco, de verdad había creído que le gustaba, entonces todo era mentira, que tonta era como podía haber creído algo de él. Pero ya daba igual ella estaba con Tom que era mucho mejor que él, ni siquiera sabía porque se había quedado así Potter no le gustaba y eso estaba muy claro.

- Así se habla amigo – dijo Sirius – mala suerte Evans tú te lo has perdido, sabes James, Elizabeth tiene una amiga también de Hufflepuff que esta muy bien y creo que le gustas, enserio...

Lily no soportaba estar allí así que se fue corriendo hacía su dormitorio y Alice la siguió.

- ¿Qué té pasa?, por fin te has quitado a Potter de encima y pareces apenada – se extraño Alice – ¿o acaso te empezaba a gustar?

- Que dices Alice yo estoy muy bien con Tom...

- ¿Con Tom, es que por fin estáis saliendo juntos? – pregunto Sidney que había estado en el cuarto y no se había enterado de nada

- ¡Sidney! Claro tú no lo sabes... – y empezó a contarle a ella y a Alice lo que había pasado en la biblioteca.

- Wao Lily, ¿enserio? Menos mal que has encontrado a alguien ya era hora de que te olvidaras del inmaduro de Potter – dijo Sidney.

- ¿Cómo? – Dijo Lily que no podía creer lo que oía – A mí nunca me ha gustado Potter

- Veras Lily, que tu intentes no pensar en ello por que sabes como es Potter, algo que veo totalmente razonable, no significa que tus amigas no vean que en el fondo te hace ilusión que te pida salir, ¿o si no porque saliste corriendo?

- Te equivocas Sid a mi Potter nunca me ha gustado ni me gustara – y dicho esto se metió en la cama sin mirar a sus amigas.

- Mejor para ti porque tiene toda la pinta de ser como Black.

Todas se fueron a dormir pronto ese día, aunque no podía considerarse que hubiesen discutido Lily se sentía mal con ellas, y eso era muy contradictorio porque le habían dicho que Tom era el chico ideal y que Potter no era mas que un inmaduro, que era exactamente lo que ella pensaba ¿qué le estaba pasando? Acaso le gustaba Potter, no, no podía ser, ella estaba muy bien con Tom.

No volvieron a hablar más del tema, y ya casi todas lo habían olvidado incluida Lily que no quería pensar más en eso, pero las semanas pasaban y quizás no se acordaba de ello porque Tom era muy atento con ella y por las tardes siempre quedaban incluso había rondas que las hacia con él en vez de con Remus y en las clases en las que los de Ravenclaw y los Gryffindor estaban juntos siempre se sentaban juntos y se lo pasaban muy bien. Pero la clase que menos le gustaba a Lily era pociones y no solo la asignatura sino el profesor también ya que era el jefe de Slytherin y siempre los beneficiaba a ellos.

- Hoy haremos la poción de la memoria para eso necesitaremos plumas de jobberknoll, las podéis coger de mi armario – dijo el profesor Suskind – bien, una vez que ya todos tengáis los ingredientes, podéis empezar, las instrucciones están en la pizarra, y Pettigrew intenta hacer la poción bien por una sola vez en tu vida.

El pobre Pettigrew agacho la cabeza ya que todos estaban mirando hacia él y se ponía rojo.

- Tranquilo Peter solo dice eso porque estás en Gryffindor – dijo Sirius intentando ayudar a su amigo, ya que aunque él mismo se metía con él porque no era tan inteligente como ellos nunca lo hacia de manera despectiva como el profesor de pociones.

- Si – corroboró James – el otro día Avery hizo un filtro de amor cuando intentaba hacer una poción agudizadora de ingenio, y no le dijo nada.

- Si tiene razón, animo Peter tampoco lo haces tan mal, y que si era de color naranja en vez de verde, Lestrange la tenia blanca.

- Black, Potter Lupin y Pettigrew como no se callen vendrán penados toda la semana que viene no los quiero volver a oír en mi clase o se pasaran toda una semana limpiando los orinales de las camas del hospital sin magia, pero para que vean que soy benevolente con los Gryffindor – Sirius dio un resoplido de incredulidad – hoy solo les quitare cincuenta puntos por distraer a la clase y ahora silencio.

Todos los Gryffindor miraron a los chicos con rabia pues cincuenta puntos era algo considerable y aunque era cierto que había sido injusto, ellos ya sabían como era Suskind.

Los días que siguieron fueron bastante normales, aunque nadie hablaba en clase de Suskind, pero un día en la puerta del aula de transformaciones...

- Ey Donnel, ven aquí ¿no sabes lo que ha pasado? – dijo James con una cara de susto hablando con un chico que estaba esperando a que empezara la clase, él lo miro extrañado y dijo:

- ¿Qué pasa Potter?

- ¿No te has enterado?, ni siquiera sabes lo que le pasa a tu novia, era de suponer que ella no te importaba – dijo James

- ¡¿Qué le pasa a Lily, Potter, dime lo de una vez?! – Dijo Tom preocupado por que le estaría pasando a Lily en ese momento.

- Es Malfoy la encerró en el armario de las escobas...

- Vamos corre tenemos que ayudarla – se apresuró a decir Tom – ¿qué té pasa Potter no vas a venir?

- A decir verdad, no. Ahora tenemos clase y no quiero que me castiguen, buena suerte Donnel.

Sin poder creérselo Tom bajo las escaleras en dirección al armario de las escobas que estaba justo al lado del gran comedor y se perdió de la vista de James. Y este también salió corriendo pero en dirección opuesta, a los pocos minutos se acerca un grupo de chicos al aula de transformaciones.

- No James, te digo que estas equivocado la poción para olvidar no puede llevar ópalo, el ópalo es para el filtro de paz – le decía Lily a James mientras se acercaban al aula.

- Claro Evans, eso es lo que he estado intentando decirte desde hace media hora – dijo James que parecía furioso de que la chica no lo entendiera.

- Vamos dejadlo ya, me aburrís – dijo Sirius – mirad ya viene MgGonagall ahora por fin os callareis – al decir esto se le dibujo una clara sonrisa, la discusión ya le estaba provocando dolor de cabeza.

- Vaya, Tom no ha llegado aun – dijo Lily extrañándose un poco ya que el chico siempre llegaba el primero, pero tampoco era algo preocupante que por un día se hubiese quedado dormido, al fin y al cabo el día anterior tuvo entrenamiento de quidditch.

- Lily siéntate hoy con nosotras, que todos los días te sientas con Tom, nos tienes un poco olvidadas – dijo Sidney, y era bastante cierto ya que pasaba mucho tiempo con Tom y entre eso, las clases y el ser prefecta no tenia mucho tiempo libre.

- Vale, supongo que no le importara porque esta noche tenemos que hacer la ronda juntos así que da igual.

Pero Tom no fue a clase de transformaciones, y en el almuerzo Lily se acerco a la mesa de Ravenclaw pero tampoco estaba, se dirigió hacia un amigo de él y le pregunto pero este tampoco sabía nada y se empezó a preocupar.

- Creéis que se lo debo decir a Flitwick, a lo mejor le ha pasado algo – dijo Lily mientras cenaban.

- Tranquila Lily, seguro que se ha quedado dormido todo el día, no me extrañaría estáis todo el día estudiando y si no haciendo tareas como prefectos, y el quidditch, seguro que es eso – dijo Sidney, pero al ver que su compañera seguía intranquila añadió – pero si mañana no está hablaremos con Flitwick ¿vale?

Lily asintió con la cabeza, pero seguía intranquila, se fueron a dormir, al día siguiente era sábado y Tom tenia partido de Quidditch contra Gryffindor y ella esperaba que ya estuviera, a lo mejor se había pasado el día entrenando, al fin y al cabo Gryffindor tenia la copa de quidditch y era un rival muy difícil.

Al día siguiente cuando las tres amigas bajaron a la sala común el ambiente estaba muy tenso, era el primer partido del curso y en el centro Lily vio como todo el mundo le daba su apoyo al equipo, y vio como Megan le daba un beso a James en la mejilla, cosa que a Lily no le sentó muy bien, pero justo en ese momento James miro hacia donde estaba ella y aparto la vista para hablar con sus amigas. Bajaron a desayunar y después al campo de quidditch, pero cuando salieron los equipos Lily no vio a Tom, lo que le preocupo mucho.

Se podía ver en el centro de el campo como los del equipo de Ravenclaw estaban hablando con el profesor Bassett, ella supuso que era porque no podían jugar sin un jugador y sobre todo si este era el buscador, pero aun así el partido siguió su curso y como era de esperar Gryffindor ganó ya que al poco tiempo de haber empezado el partido Jordán el buscador de Gryffindor logro la pequeña pelota y así el triunfo.

- Sidney estoy muy preocupada por Tom, no deberíamos ir a hablar con Flitwick – dijo Lily preocupada ya que no entendía como Tom no había acudido al partido, así que fueron a ver al profesor y se lo dijeron.

- Veréis chicas – dijo el profesor – ya he hablado con Dumbledore porque Donnel es un alumno modelo y no creo q se haya ido, pero tranquilas lo estamos buscando desde que sepamos algo os lo haré saber.


	3. Duro castigo

¡Hola!, muchas gracias por leer mi ff, es el primero que escribo, espero que os este gustando, me encantan las historias de los merodeadores, pero me gustaba más la idea de ver como lo paso Lily, ya que no hay muchas historias desde el punto de vista de ella, así que si os gusta o por el contrario pensáis que es un aburrimiento, ¡dejad criticas! ¡¡¡Please!!!

* * *

Capitulo 3.- Duro castigo

Ya había pasado un día desde el partido de quidditch, era domingo por la tarde y después de acabar sus deberes las tres chicas se disponían a bajar hacia el gran comedor para cenar cuando vieron a los chicos de Gryffindor de sexto.

- Hola Lily, ¿qué tal estas?– Preguntó James cuando bajaban hacia el gran comedor, aunque ya sabia la respuesta pues desde el partido de quidditch Lily había estado muy preocupada por su novio, y a James le preocupaba mucho que se sintiera mal.

- Estoy preocupada por Tom todavía no lo han encontrado, y ya han pasado dos días – dijo Lily

- Seguro que vuelve pronto ya veras – intento animarla James, Tom no le caía nada bien pero desde que él no estaba Lily no estaba bien.

- Eso espero James, muchas gracias – dijo Lily, desde el partido de quidditch James se había portado muy bien con ella ya no era el inmaduro de antes, sino un amigo comprensivo y como regalo por haberla animado Lily le dio un beso en la mejilla, que no bien ninguno de sus amigos porque estaban delante, pero que hizo que James se pusiera rojo de vergüenza.

Cuando entraron en el comedor había un gran grupo en la mesa de Ravenclaw, que cuando ellos entraron se viraron hacia ellos.

- ¡Tú! Idiota arrogante, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme eso?, llevo dos días solo en el bosque sin nada que comer ni beber, ¿qué pretendías con eso? ¿Ganar el partido de quidditch? ¿O quizás a Lily? – dijo Tom volviéndose hacia ellos, tenia una pinta bastante mal, parecía cierto que hubiese pasado dos días en el bosque estaba manchado tenia heridas y parecía muy decaído, pero parecía tener fuerzas para enfrentarse al culpable de estar así.

- ¿qué dices Donnel? ¿El bosque te ha vuelto loco, de que estas hablando? – pregunto James desconcertado, todo el gran comedor los miraba.

- Oh, que pasa Potter no eres capaz de afrontar lo que haces, me vas a decir que no fuiste tu quien me dijo el viernes en clase de transformaciones que Lily estaba en apuros. – dijo Tom sin dejar de gritar

- ¿de que estas hablando Donnel yo no he hablado contigo en transformaciones? – dijo James que no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡NO MIENTAS! Fuiste tú y ya lo saben todos los profesores, te expulsaran Potter, no se como lo puedes seguir negando me mandaste al cuarto de las escobas y uno de tus amigos me pego y me llevaron al bosque. – dijo Tom ya rojo de ira

- Pero que dices, James no hizo nada de eso – intervino Sirius

- Ya veo, fuiste tú quien le ayudo, y los otros dos me mandaron al bosque, ¡Había un hombre lobo, sabéis! ¡Podría estar muerto! Y seguís negándolo

- No Tom, ellos no pudieron hacerte eso, yo estaba con ellos antes de transformaciones, y Alice y Sid también, no pudieron ser ellos – dijo Lily tratando de calmar a su novio.

- Ya veo tu también estas en esto, ¿desde el principio verdad? Tú eras el cebo para que yo picara y así podían ganar otra vez la copa de quidditch, no me lo esperaba de ti Lily

- No paso nada de eso Lily no tiene nada que ver, ni nosotros tampoco, ella ha estado todo el tiempo muy preocupada por ti no te metas con ella ahora. – dijo James viendo que Lily empezaba a llorar por el comportamiento de Tom.

- Ya basta – dijo la profesora MgGonagall – Donnel, Evans, Potter, a mi despacho, ven tú también Filius y tú Black ve a buscar al director, esto es un asunto muy grave.

Cuando llegaron al despacho de la profesora MgGonagall Lily todavía seguía llorando no podía creer porque Tom se había inventado esa historia, era ridícula ella había estado con James antes de la clase de transformaciones, no podía haber hecho eso. Era cierto que hasta hace poco ella había pensado que era un inmaduro, pero estos días le había demostrado que podía ser un buen amigo.

- Buenos días, me alegro de verle señor Donnel – dijo de pronto Dumbledore entrando en el despacho de la profesora- ¿ya ha ido a la enfermería? – pero lo más extraño fue ver que detrás de ellos venían dos chicos de Slytherin entre ellos Snape y Malfoy y también Sirius con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Profesor fue Potter me mando a el armario de las escobas, me pego y me llevaron al bosque ¡estuve dos días solo! – dijo Tom mirando con odio a James y también a Lily

- Pero no es cierto profesor, de verdad yo estaba con James antes de la clase el no pudo ser – insistió Lily, que ya se había calmado un poco, pero seguía al lado de James, ya que no podía permitir que lo expulsaran por algo que no había hecho.

- Tranquila señorita Evans, yo también creo que Potter no lo hizo – dijo para sorpresa de todos, y más aun de Tom.

- ¿cómo que no? Yo no me lo he inventado el me dijo que Lily estaba en peligro y por eso yo me fui.

- No señor Donnel, los verdaderos culpables son ellos, - dijo señalando a Malfoy y a Snape que estaban mirando a Dumbledore con una expresión de odio – fue solo una pequeña broma que se les fue de las manos y me han prometido que no tuvieron intención de causar daño

- ¿Y ya esta?, no les va a pasar nada, tan solo que le quiten unos puntos o los castiguen una semana, casi me muero profesor había un hombre lobo en el bosque y pretende que me crea que fue solo una broma además no fueron ellos fue Potter yo lo vi – dijo incrédulo Tom.

- Bueno, Potter, Evans y Black váyanse ya tenemos que hablar en privado con los verdaderos culpables – dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente

- Si profesor ya nos vamos – dijeron los tres saliendo del despacho, aunque Sirius cada dos pasos echaba una mirada hacia atrás, Lily no quiso mirar no sabia que pensar, estaba demasiado dolida por lo que había dicho Tom e incrédula de que alguien pudiera hacer algo así aunque fueran de Slytherin.

- Ey chicos os veo arriba quede con Elizabeth para contarle lo que paso – dijo Sirius

- Vale Sirius nos vemos arriba – dijo James sin mucho entusiasmo – oye Lily, no se como decirte esto, bueno que muchas gracias por defenderme – le dijo sin mirar a los ojos de la chica.

- De nada James, para eso están los amigos ¿no es verdad? – dijo la chica con una sonrisa, le encantaba cuando James no era arrogante sino un amigo sensible – no se que va a pasar con Donnel, no se si quiero seguir con alguien que desconfía de mi…

- ¡Lily! ¿Qué ha pasado? Cuando os fuisteis Snape y Malfoy dijeron a un grupo de Slytherin que habían sido ellos que se habían tomado una poción multijugos para convertirse en Potter y así que Ravenclaw perdiera el primer partido y Gryffindor los demás al no tener a Potter ¿os lo podéis creer? – dijo Sidney.

- Si creo que de Snape me lo creo todo…- dijo James con una sonrisa – menos mal que no nos han castigado.

- ¿Dónde esta Alice? Quiero hablar con las dos arriba – dijo Lily

- Esta ya arriba terminando los deberes de pociones, vamos, hasta luego Potter – dijo Sidney

- Hasta luego James – dijo Lily acercándose a James y dándole un beso en la mejilla – y gracias.

Subieron las escaleras y cuando ya estaban dentro y vieron que estaban solas dijo Sidney:

- Lily ¿qué ha sido eso? Ya no es Potter el inmaduro – pregunto Sidney con mucha curiosidad al ver el beso que su amiga le dio al chico

- De eso quería hablaros – dijo sentándose en la cama – se ha portado muy bien conmigo estos días, ya lo habéis visto, y después esta Tom – y al decir esto la cara se volvió más triste – creía que yo lo había engañado, no se que pensar, la verdad, no se si quiero seguir con alguien que no confía en mi ¿qué pensáis?

- Pues que vamos a pensar Lily – dijo Alice – que lo que ha hecho Tom esta muy mal, pero admite que con lo que le paso era para estar enfadado, pero ahora que no lo tienes claro creo que deberías hablar con él para aclararlo.

- Si eso es lo mejor Lily, habla con él, a lo mejor estáis a tiempo de arreglar las cosas o quedar como amigos, hay otros amigos que si arriesgarían la vida por ti Lily… - dijo Sidney, aunque no dijera el nombre las tres sabían a quien se referían, ya que el primer año a pesar de cómo era Potter había salvado a Lily de un boggart y en tercero de una serpiente que le lanzo Malfoy y el día antes de salir de vacaciones en cuarto de un troll que estaba en las mazmorras sin mencionar todas las veces que la defiende de los Slytherin

Lily se sintió mal al recordar todas las veces que James había sido tan amable con ella, y ella le pagaba solo con insultos y malas caras, pero eso iba a cambiar a partir de ahora.

- Lo se chicas, me he equivocado con Potter ¿verdad? – dijo apenada Lily - pero él me dijo que yo no era más que una chica del montón y tu misma me dijiste Sid que era igual que Sirius.

- Vamos Lily, James te dijo eso porque no quería que todos pensáramos que estaba coladito por ti, pero ya todos lo sabemos, y te lo dije porque era exactamente lo que tú querías oír, bueno vale, tenia mis dudas también, pero tú lo has dicho Lily, ha cambiado y a mejor sin duda, así que piénsalo vale, aunque todavía no es seguro que no sigas con Tom.

Se fueron a dormir pues al día siguiente tenían clase, pero cuando se levantaron y fueron a desayunar, Lily no podía creer lo que veía Tom estaba en la mesa de Ravenclaw ¡besándose con otra chica!, eso dejaba muy claro que su relación se había terminado, no sabia que hacer si salir corriendo o pasar por delante de ellos como sin no le importaba, opto por lo segundo no quería que pensara que ella estaba dolida por que estuviera saliendo con otra, aunque si lo estuviera.

- Que asqueroso – dijo Alice cuando se sentó – Sin hablar contigo ni nada, y nosotras pensando que era un buen chico, que asco… - repitió al mirar como se besaban, sin el menor pudor de que Lily estuviera allí.

- Tranquila Alice, Tom ya no es nada para mi, os lo dije ayer – dijo Lily pero viendo la cara de sus amigas se derrumbo, y una lagrima empezó a bajar por su mejilla – la verdad es que no me lo esperaba de él chicas…

- Tranquila Lily nosotras le daremos su merecido – dijo Sidney, preocupada por su amiga.

- Eso será si no lo hacen otros antes – dijo Alice señalando hacia el final de la mesa de Gryffindor, y justo cuando ellas miraron se vio como James y sus amigos se reunían planeando algo.

- ¿A que te refieres Alice? – pregunto Sidney, que no había visto como los cuatro chicos miraban a la mesa de Ravenclaw y James decía algo y después miro a Lily justo cuando esta empezaba a llorar, desde luego Lily en Hogwarts tenia un protector y se tomaba muy en serio esa tarea.

- Da igual venga Alice vayamos al baño antes de ir a clase para que te laves la cara Lily – dijo Alice levantándose.

El resto del día hasta el almuerzo fue bastante bien aunque tenían transformación y eso implicaba estar con los de Ravenclaw, pero Lily se sentó en medio de sus amigas que se tomaban muy en serio la tarea de cuidar de su amiga del indeseable de Tom. Las ultimas dos horas del día, las tenían junto con Slytherin en las mazmorras, con el profesor Suskind.

Las tres amigas llegaron las primeras y se sentaron en donde siempre lo hacían a mitad de la clase, pues no les gustaba la idea de tener al profesor de pociones delante dos horas seguidas.

- Hoy a tener cuidado con Suskind, me han dicho que desde lo del castigo de Malfoy y Snape no pasa ni una a ninguna casa, excepto Slytherin claro– dijo Sidney

- Si, a mi Frank me dijo que en su clase dos chicas se habían retrasado unos minutos y que les quito cincuenta puntos a cada una – dijo Alice.

- ¡Cien puntos por llegar tarde!, no creéis que deberíamos avisarlos para que no hagan nada – dijo Lily

- Creerme Lily, si Suskind quiere hacerles algo, lo hará, no necesita excusas, oye Alice ¿Quién es Frank? – añadió Sidney

- Pues Frank es un chico de séptimo con el que he estado hablando en la biblioteca, cuando Lily estaba con Tom y tú te ibas a ver los entrenamientos de quidditch – dijo Alice – es un chico muy atento e inteligente y por si fuera poco guapo – añadió con una sonrisa.

Las chicas siguieron hablando de Frank sin darse cuenta de que la clase se había llenado, y todos hablaban sin darse cuenta de que el profesor acababa de entrar en la clase, pero de pronto…

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos miraron hacia atrás que había sido el lugar de la explosión y se encontraron a Avery lleno hasta arriba de lo parecía pus, algo que a más de uno le dio ganas de vomitar, y a los pocos segundos dos carcajadas hacían que se viraran hacia los cuatro amigos de Gryffindor, como no, pensó Lily.

- Les parecerá muy gracioso ver a vuestro compañero de clase empapado en esa cosa – dijo el profesor que para nada parecía divertirse con lo que le estaba pasando – ¡Creéis que os podéis seguir saliendo con la vuestra después de que dos Slytherin hayan sido castigados por vuestra culpa!

- Perdón profesor pero ellos no tuvieron la culpa fueron Malfoy y Snape – intento ayudar Lily.

- Oh ya veo, la señorita Evans también estaba metida en el juego ¿no es así? – Dijo el profesor – pues muy bien, no creo que unos cuantos puntos os hagan el menor daño, así que en todo este mes vendréis a limpiar las mazmorras, hasta que no quede un solo milímetro sucio, ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!- dijo poniéndose rojo de la ira y con una voz que resonó en toda la clase – y eso será para los siete y como vea que alguien proteste limpiaran todo Hogwarts en lo que queda de curso.

La clase paso sin la menor intervención por parte de los Gryffindor, pero si por los Slytherin, en concreto Lucius, Severus y Rodolphus que no paraban de reírse de la mala suerte de los Gryffindor.


	4. Remus Lupin, un verdadero misterio

¡¡Gracias por leer el ff!! Antes que nada quiero agradecer a los que me han enviado criticas ¡Muchas gracias!:

**uruguaya**: Hola!! debo admitir que a mi también me encantan Sirius!! es el que mas me gusta!! pero admito que escribiendo la historia también me ha gustado mucho James.

**Yare**: ¡Me alegro un montón de que te guste! Con respecto al problema ya esta solucionada, pero no era tuyo, a mi también me salía, espero que ahora si puedas verlos si no me lo dices y te los paso por mail! que no me cuesta nada mujer! :D Espero que te siga gustando la historia, besos!

**KRISTIN**: Ya ves que rápido he puesto los capítulos!! Jeje, lo que pasa es que la tengo escrita hasta el 11 por ahí, y voy subiendo los capítulos poco a poco! espero que continúes leyéndola!

**Ely**: ¿Crees que pongo de malo a James? Ohhh no era mi intención!! Solo un poco chulo no? Jejeje, para que haga rabiar a Lily un poco, pero tranquila pronto se comportara mejor (O al menos delante de Lily) :D Gracias por leer mi ff!! Por cierto en cuanto pueda me paso por tu historia y te digo que me ha parecido ok? Gracias!!

Besos a todos!! Y ya sabéis podéis mandarme todas las criticas que queráis prometo responder!! :D

* * *

Capitulo 4. Remus Lupin, un verdadero misterio. 

- Lily, no digo que tus intenciones no fueran buenas, pero ¿tenias que decírselo? – se lamentó Sidney – un mes entero…

- Lo siento chicas de verdad no pretendía meteros a vosotras también, pero tenia que decirle la verdad, lo siento mucho – se lamentó Lily, si no hubiese sido por ella sus amigas no estarían castigadas y ella tampoco.

- No pasa nada Lily – intento animarla Alice – al fin y al cabo, tendremos un montón de tiempo para estar solas y hablar ¿no?

- Si cierto, al final le tendremos que dar las gracias a Suskind por habernos penado – dijo con una sonrisa Sidney para intentar animar a su amiga, la idea de pasar todo un mes limpiando con sus amigas no parecía muy aburrido, podían hacer de todo – y por si no os habéis dado cuenta no ha dicho que no podamos usar magia

- Es verdad, estaba tan enfadado que no lo dijo, y nosotras no suponemos nada ¿verdad? – dijo Lily con cara de niña buena.

- Para nada nosotras nos remitimos a lo que dijo literalmente – dijo Alice, y las tres se echaron a reír.

- Vaya para saber que tendréis que estar un mes limpiando se os ve muy animadas – dijo Remus detrás de ellas.

- Si Remus, hemos pensado que no tiene por que ser aburrido – contestó Lily

- Sobre todo si estamos los siete juntos ¿no? – dijo James mirando a Lily, los otros tres chicos se habían acercado.

- No va dejar que los siete estemos juntos – dijo Sidney

- Que poca fe tienes Sidney, Suskind nunca supervisa los castigos, James y yo ya tenemos experiencia – dijo Sirius – te acuerdas de lo de Quejicus, casi conseguimos que deje de molestarnos y tuviste que arrepentirte James, - dijo con un poco de tristeza

- Y menos mal, que lo hizo si no nos habríamos metido en muchos problemas – dijo Remus

- Vamos, fue divertido ver la cara que se le quedo cuando vio…

- ¡Calla Sirius! – dijo de repente Remus sin dejar que su amigo terminara la frase

- No, ¿porque?, nosotras no nos enteramos de lo que le hicisteis – se apenó Sidney

- Pero seguro que fue algo peligroso, conociendo el odio que le tienes a Snape – dijo Lily.

- Puede, pero se lo tenía bien merecido, además a él no le importó que tu ex novio muriera cuando hizo su broma con Malfoy – le recordó Sirius.

- Bueno da igual la cosa es que con un poco de suerte Suskind no nos controlará y podremos pasárnoslo muy bien – intervino James, que no quería ver como Lily, que se estaba haciendo amiga de ellos volvía a pensar que eran unos inmaduros.

- Vaya, vaya con que eso cree Potter – dijo una voz imperiosa detrás de ellos, el profesor Suskind había escuchado la conversación, o al menos el final – siento comunicarle que si seré yo quien supervise vuestro castigo y no estarán todos juntos, serán informados cuando haya hecho las separaciones convenientes, y ten por seguro Potter que tú estarás solo conmigo – terminó el profesor con una sonrisa, haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra "solo".

Todos los chicos miraron a James, quien no podía creer su mala suerte, a Lily le dio bastante pena, pero pensó que quizás a ella le tocara con una de sus amigas, y todavía no había dicho nada de que no se pueda usar magia pensó, pero como si el profesor le leyera la mente añadió cuando estaba a considerable distancia:

- Por cierto, espero que no se les haya ocurrido la idea de que pueden usar magia por que, creedme si la utilizan lo sabré, por cierto Potter, por su comportamiento hacia un profesor, le restare cincuenta puntos, buenas noches.

- Como puede ser tan asqueroso – dijo Sirius, pero mirando a su amigo añadió – tranquilo amigo sólo es un mes, con Suskind, todos los días, limpiando, sin magia…- James empezaba a ponerse pálido.

- Ya basta Sirius – dijo Lily, y este empezó a reírse de su amigo – tranquilo James, podía haber sido peor, te podría haber prohibido que jugaras al quidditch.

- Vaya Lily, eso si hubiese sido cruel – dijo Sidney – sin James Gryffindor no tendría oportunidad de ganar la copa.

- Menos mal que no se le ocurrió sino también lo hubiera hecho – dijo Peter.

Siguieron consolando a James hasta que llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde los merodeadores subieron a las habitación de los chicos y ellas a la de las chicas, justo cuando Lily estaba a punto de pasar por la puerta miro hacía James, él la estaba mirando, le sonrió dulcemente y entró.

"Vaya mala suerte tiene este chico" pensó Lily al entrar en el cuarto, pero al darse cuenta de la montaña de deberes que le quedaban para el día siguiente pensó que ella tampoco era mucho más afortunada. Una vez acabados todos los deberes, las chicas se fueron a dormir, todas pensando con quien estarían en el castigo del profesor de pociones.

Al día siguiente se levantaron y bajaron a desayunar, vieron a los chicos hablando con la profesora MgGonagall y cuando llegaron a la mesa justo al lado de ellos la profesora se refirió a ellas:

- Buenos días, le estaba comunicando a sus compañeros las parejas de el castigo que les impuso ayer Briam, y también que tendrían que tener un poco más de cuidado, como sigáis así – esta ves se viro a Sirius y a James – tendremos que tomar otras medidas que les aseguro que no les gustara, bueno – dijo volviéndose a ellas y un poco más colorada que antes, hablar amenazadoramente con dos chicos que están jugando a ver quien come más y antes a parte de ser asqueroso, es para ella agobiante – usted señorita Evans ira con Lupin a las mazmorras, mientras Wilson ira con Black al aula de encantamientos y Shandler con Pettigrew tienen que ir a el quinto piso que alguien a dejado una liquido verde, ¿entendieron?

Todos asintieron y la profesora se fue a la mesa de los profesores, no sin antes mirar a James y Sirius con cara de asco.

- Parad de una vez, lo que hacéis es asqueroso, y tenemos que desayunar – dijo Lily que casi le dan arcadas de ver a Sirius intentando hablar con la boca llena de comida.

- Gamos genvas ¿go pretendegas gue nos compogtemogs degante tuga no? – intento hablar Sirius.

- Claro que no Sirius – dijo la chica, era todo un logro que lo hubiese entendido – ustedes no se comportan bien delante de nadie, si no mira por quienes estamos castigados.

Sirius iba a contestar pero en ese momento se atragantó con un trozo de tostada y Remus le tuvo que dar en la espalda y fue él quien hablo:

- Vamos dejadlo ya, al fin y al cabo tampoco no es tan malo, peor hubiese sido compartir el castigo con un Slytherin. O peor el castigo de James, que lo tiene que hacer con el profesor Suskind.

- Vale Lun…Lupin – se corrigió James ya que nadie sabia sus apodos excepto ellos – no trates de animarme, lo tengo asumido, pero Sirius y yo tenemos un plan, ¿verdad?

- Claro, esos Slytherin van a ver de quien se han reído – dijo Sirius.

- Oh vamos chicos os volverán a castigar – dijo Sidney – es que no os preocupa, además MgGonagall dijo que la próxima vez el castigo iba a ser peor.

- Si Sidney quizás tengas razón, a lo mejor deberíamos dejarlos, les podríamos hacer mucho daño, al fin y al cabo esos Slytherin no hacen nada bien, tenéis razón no vamos a hacerle nada – sentenció Sirius.

Lily se quedo mirando a los chicos, no se creía nada de lo que había dicho Sirius, desde cuando se habían reprimido castigando a los Slytherin, pero quizás hayan cambiado, es probable, James hace poco cambió drásticamente, ya le iba tocando la hora a Sirius.

- Vaya Sirius nos sorprendes – dijo Alice.

-Ya lo se Wilson es un don que tengo, sorprender a las chicas – rió Sirius – bueno vamos a clase que se nos hace tarde.

Todos fueron a clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras que era la que les tocaba a primera hora, cuando llegaron al aula las chicas se sentaron al principio del aula y los chicos atrás como siempre.

- De verdad pensáis que van a parar de hacer lo que llevan cinco años haciendo – preguntó Alice.

- Pues no la verdad, de ellos no me espero que dejen de hacer el tonto – replicó Sidney.

- Bueno como tú dijiste el otro día, James esta cambiando, quizás Sirius también, Remus es muy estudioso de él me lo espero, y Peter prácticamente hace lo que hacen los demás así que ¿por qué no iban a cambiar? – Dijo Lily.

- Si, a lo mejor tienes razón pero no sé, a mi esto no me huele nada bien – dijo Sidney – pero por si acaso esta tarde intentaré sacarle algo a Sirius.

El resto del día siguió casi normal, pues a las siete de la tarde en vez de cuidar los pasillos con Remus, Lily se dirigió a las mazmorras también con Remus pero para el castigo, allí estaba Filch el conserje que les indicó el aula, según le pareció a Lily, más sucia que había en todo Hogwarts.

- Vaya asco, parece que no la hubiesen limpiado nunca – dijo Lily cuando el conserje se fue.

- Tienes toda la razón, pero bueno al menos somos dos, será el doble de rápido que si estuviésemos solos, como James.

- Si tienes razón hay que mirar el lado positivo de las cosas – dijo poniendo una sonrisa y cogiendo el cubo de agua y el estropajo - el pobre James lo tiene que pasar mal con Suskind ¿no crees?

- Tienes toda la razón, vaya parece que ya no te llevas tan mal con él como antes.

- Es que cuando pasó lo de Tom se portó muy bien conmigo, además tú mismo dijiste que estaba madurando, y parece que así es- Dijo Lily intentando quitar una mancha que se le resistía

- Si, creo que se esta dando cuenta de que ya no es precisamente un niño.

- Pero todavía tiene cosas que aprender, por ejemplo no hacerle ningún embrujo a los Slytherin en clase de pociones – dijo sonriente

- Cierto todavía le queda por aprender, pero después de lo que hacían los años anteriores, no me negaras que este año se han moderado…

- Oye Remus ¿te encuentras bien? Te veo un poco pálido – viendo como el chico dejaba de limpiar y se apoyaba en la pared – vamos te llevare a la enfermería.

Ayudo al chico a caminar y se dirigieron a la enfermería.

- Perdone señora Pomfrey, estábamos en el castigo y de repente, se ha apoyado en la pared y estaba muy pálido no se que le ha pasado – dijo Lily a la enfermera cuando llegó.

Las dos lo ayudaron a ponerse en la cama, la señora Pomfrey miro su reloj y dijo como para si misma:

- Dios santo ¿es este día? No me había dado cuenta, eh… gracias señorita Evans puede irse a su sala común yo me encargare de Lupin.

- O tranquila, yo me quedo hasta que Remus este mejor

- No, por favor Evans, ya me encargo yo de verdad, vete a tú sala común gracias.

Lily salio de la enfermería sin entender nada, cada vez que alguien se quedaba enfermo podían ir a visitarlo, pero ¿Por qué diría la señora Pomfrey lo del día que es? Y que era lo que le pasaba a Remus, ¿se pondrá bien? Claro que si Lily no seas tonta, nadie se muere por un simple mareo, se dijo, si, seguro que solo fue eso un mareo.

Con estos pensamientos Lily llego a la sala común casi sin darse cuenta de a donde iba. Cuando entro no encontró a ninguno de sus amigos, "claro todavía están en el castigo" pensó, se sentó en uno de los sillones esperando a que sus amigos llegaran, pero del cansancio que tenía se quedo dormida antes de que estos llegaran.

Soñó que estaba en el castillo sentada en el mismo sillón en que se quedo dormida, y se despertaba cuando oía un ruido, era Remus estaba en peligro, se levantaba e iba corriendo hacia donde provenían los gritos, pero se dio cuenta de que se aproximaba al bosque prohibido, tengo que ayudarlo esta en peligro, pensó; de repente oyó un ruido fuerte y se despertó ya por fin en la realidad, miro a todos lados, ya no había nadie en la sala común y eso era bastante raro, no sabia de donde provenía el ruido que la había despertado pues no había nadie, entonces vio como se habría el retrato de la señora gorda pero nadie lo atravesó, me da Lily que todavía estas un poco dormida, pensó, se quito la manta que tenía encima, aunque no recordaba habérsela puesto y se dirigió al cuarto de las chicas, antes de entrar echo una ultima mirada hacia la sala común pero no había nadie, necesitas dormir Lily el castigo no te ha sentado nada bien, se dijo.

Pero ya estaba en la cama cuando se acordó que no había hecho ninguno de los deberes que le habían marcado, se acordó de que al día siguiente tenía transformación, encantamientos y aritmancia. Con encantamientos no tenía problema pues era la única que no tenía que practicar el encantamiento engorgio, pero ni MgGonagall ni Cooper le iban a perdonar sus deberes, pero estaba muy cansada, decidió que al día siguiente se levantaría temprano y lo haría.

Y así lo hizo, dos horas antes de lo normal se levantó aunque sin muchas ganas para hacer los deberes de transformaciones y aritmancia, cuando ya los tenia acabados se fue al baño pues una ducha fría era lo que mejor le sentaba por la mañana, nada más salir del baño vio a sus amigas que ya se habían levantado.

- hola Lily ooooohhh – dijo Sidney bostezando – Ayer te quedaste dormida en la sala común no quisimos despertarte pero te tapamos con una manta.

- Si, ¿oye que pasó con Remus? Cuando llegamos no estaba y los chicos se fueron a buscarlo – dijo Alice.

- Es que ayer en el castigo Lupin se mareo y lo lleve a la enfermería – dijo Lily – pero paso una cosa rarísima, mirad… - les explico lo que pasó.

- Bueno en Remus eso es bastante normal, no hay mes en el que no se ponga malo, me da que tiene alguna enfermedad o algo así ¿no? – dijo Sidney.

- Oh vamos no seáis exageradas, a mi tío… vaya no me acuerdo a que tío fue, da igual, pues estuvo un año con hipo y ni siquiera se lo pudieron quitar con magia, el pobre se había acostumbrado pero a pesar de eso siempre iba al medico a ver si había cura – dijo Alice.

- Y que insinúas ¿qué Remus lleva un año con hipo?, Tranquila Alice todavía estas dormida, no te lo tenemos en cuenta – se rió Sidney.

- Ja ja, no, solo digo de que no tiene porque ser malo, a lo mejor es que cuando hace mucho esfuerzo se marea o algo así.- recapacitó.

- Si tienes razón Sid, no creo que a estas horas debamos hacerle mucho caso a Alice – se rió Lily, pero justo entonces una almohada le dio de pleno en la cara – Auch, vale Alice ya no nos metemos contigo pero es que tienes una familia un poco rara…

- Vaya pues eso que no os he hablado de mi tío Joe, cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts vio a una araña gigante y desde ese momento no para de decir ¡Arania Exumai! ¡Arania Exumai!, cuando ve algo negro que se mueve en el piso, el primer año que entre aquí miraba a todos lados por si la veía – Alice se estremeció – creo que me ha pegado algo de su fobia.

- Y como sigas hablando nos la pegaras a nosotras también, venga vamos a ducharnos que tengo un montón de hambre – dijo Sidney.

- Yo os espero en el gran comedor quiero ver si Remus ya salio de la enfermería – dijo Lily.

Cuando fue a la enfermería la señora Pomfrey le dijo que ya no estaba allí así que se fue al gran comedor a ver si estaba desayunando.

- ¡Hola chicos! – Dijo a los amigos de Remus - ¿Dónde se ha metido Remus hoy? Ayer lo lleve a la enfermería y hoy me dijo la señora Pomfrey que ya no estaba.

- Es que esta todavía arriba – dijo James – pero tranquila, Remus no se perdería la fiesta de Halloween de esta tarde por nada del mundo ¿verdad Sirius?

- Y tú tampoco deberías perdértela Lily, sin duda te gustara – dijo Peter

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó Lily

- Pues porque va a ser Lily… porque podremos comer, beber y divertirnos ¿hay algo mejor que eso? – dijo Sirius

- Aaaauuu cuidado Sirius que me pisas – gritó Peter

- Lo siento Peter es que no me daba cuenta... – dijo Sirius haciéndole una mueca para que se estuviera callado, que Lily no vio porque estaba mirando hacia la puerta que acababan de entrar sus amigas y se sentaron a su lado.


	5. Merodeadores

¡¡Hola de nuevo!! Que tal? que os esta pareciendo mi ff?? espero que os guste! me encanta escrbirlo!, bueno antes que nada los correspondientes agradecimientos! Me encantan vuestras criticas!!

**Ely**: Hola!! de nada por el review! me gusto mucho tu historia! y muchas gracias por leer la mia!!

**Yáre**: Ohhh!! tu review me ha emocionado!! muchas gracias de verdad, me encanta que te guste tanto!! y ya ves aqui te traigo otro capitulo, es uno de los que mas me gustan espero que a ti tambien te guste!! y sobre tus historias las leere en cuanto tenga un ratito!! ultimamente con las clases no tengo tiempo para nada! pero se acerca navidad!! menos mal!! :D Y te dejare un review! Gracias!!

**Kristin**: ¡Holaaaaa! Bueno, bueno vaya criticas me estais dejando!! me pongo roja cuando las leo!! Espero que los siguientes capitulos te sigan gustando tanto como los anteriores! los hago lo mejor que puedo!! (Si hay algo que esta mal avisadme, es mi primer ff y no controlo mucho todavia!) Y bueno tu peticion ha sido aceptada! al final del capitulo encontraras un pequeño resumen de el proximo! jeje muchas gracias!!

* * *

¿No echabais de menos alguna travesura de los merodeadores? ¡Yo si! Espero que os guste 

Capitulo 5. Merodeadores

La primera mitad del día paso sin ninguna anomalía, pero cuando acabaron las clases Lily tuvo que ir a las mazmorras a cumplir el castigo del profesor de pociones, esta vez iba más triste pues, a pesar de lo que le habían dicho James y Sirius, Remus no había ido a clase en todo el día, y se empezaba a preocupar.

Llegó a la misma aula del día anterior y se remango la túnica para empezar lo que seria una dura tarde de limpieza y encima sola, empezaba a pensar que James al menos tenía a el profesor Suskind, pero ella estaba sola, de repente oyó unos pasos fuera, supuso que eran de el conserje para ver si ya estaba limpiando, así que no prestó atención cuando abrió la puerta.

- Vaya te estas tomando muy en serio lo de limpiar a fondo el aula más sucia del colegio – dijo la persona que había entrado.

Lily no se lo podía creer, se dio la vuelta y lo vio allí, de pie como si no hubiese pasado nada, soltó lo que tenia en las manos y fue corriendo a abrazarle.

- ¡Remus!, ¡me tenias muy preocupada! ¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó Lily, pero antes de que pudiera contestar volvió a hablar – James y Sirius me habían dicho que ya estabas mejor, pero no fuiste a clase.

- Si ya lo se, estaba cogiendo fuerzas para cumplir mi castigo – sonrió – la verdad es que ayer no me encontraba muy bien y preferí saltarme las clases de hoy, además así estoy bien para la fiesta de Halloween.

- Si, me dijeron que no te la perderías, aunque todavía estas un poco pálido ¿no seria mejor que descansaras?, yo puedo arreglármelas con este aula, ya casi veo la piedra en la pared, en vez de musgo – dijo Lily intentando que Remus sonriera, y lo consiguió, al menos había conseguido que se riera, algo es algo.

- No, tranquila ya estoy mucho mejor, además yo también quiero ver limpia esta habitación, si no Suskind nos castigara todo el año.

Los chicos empezaron a limpiar y a hablar, a Lily siempre le había caído muy bien Remus, era un chico muy simpático y estudioso, aunque fuera un poco raro, sin duda tiene un secreto, pensó Lily, nadie se pone tan pálido por un mareo, ¿o si? La verdad es que a pesar de que escondiera algo, era un buen amigo y eso bastaba para que Lily se olvidara del posible secreto que podía guardar.

- Escucha, ya se oye a la gente ir hacia el gran comedor, ¿nos vamos ya? – preguntó Remus, pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta, era la profesora MgGonagall.

- Ya podéis iros, el banquete de Halloween esta a punto de empezar.

- ¡Genial!, aunque me hubiese gustado ducharme antes, pero da igual, ¿vamos Remus? – dijo Lily

- Claro

Lily y Remus fueron hacia el gran comedor y cuando llegaron ya vieron a sus amigos sentados y reservándoles dos sitios. De el techo del gran comedor colgaban murciélagos y calabazas, cada vez que era Halloween el profesor Flitwick colgaba miles de murciélagos y rellenaba las calabazas que Hagrid, el guardabosques cultivaba, con velas. Siempre se acordaba de su primer curso cuando entró para el banquete y se había quedado fascinada con toda la decoración, a ella nunca le había gustado mucho Halloween pero desde ese día le encantaba dejar sus deberes en la mesa para comer las cosas que más le gustaban y poder reírse con sus amigas, las mejores que había tenido nunca, pensaba mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

"Bueno Lily no te pongas melancólica ahora, que después de toda la tarde limpiando tienes derecho a un descanso libre de preocupaciones", pensó Lily.

-Por fin habéis llegado ya pensábamos que os estaba gustando eso de estar castigados – se burló Sirius

- Si como a nosotros, mira Sirius a lo mejor nos hacen compañía en los largos castigos que nos quedan – dijo James.

- No gracias James, por si no lo recuerdas soy prefecto, por algo será, aunque he llegado a pensar que Dumbledore me lo dijo nada más para que os tranquilizara un poco – dijo Remus

- Vaya amigo, pues no ha funcionado muy bien – rió Sirius.

En ese momento apareció la comida y todos empezaron a comer y se olvidaron de lo que estaban hablando.

- Oye Remus ¿qué tal estas? Lily nos contó que ayer tuviste que ir a la enfermería – dijo Alice

- Si pero no pasa nada ya estoy mucho mejor – contestó él.

- Oye Remus ayer tuve un sueño rarísimo, soñé que estabas gritando en el bosque oscuro, pero lo más extraño no fue eso, cuando me levante vi como el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió y no entró nadie – dijo Lily, pero en ese momento James se atragantó.

- Tranquila Lily seguro que fue un sueño – dijo Sirius - el retrato no se abre si no pasa nadie.

- Si ya lo sé, pero no estaba soñando… - contestó ella

Pero en ese momento se oyó un grito en la mesa de Ravenclaw, todo el gran comedor se quedo mirando para un chico que, bueno no se puede decir que fuera exactamente un chico ya que parecía que se había tomado por lo menos un litro de poción crece-pelo.

- ¡¿Por Dios Tom que te has tomado?! – dijo una chica al lado de la montaña de pelos

A pesar de las risas de todo el gran comedor, se pararon para escuchar la conversaron de una chica de Ravenclaw con su compañero peludo.

- ¡Nada solo el zumo de calabaza que estaba en mi vaso! – dijo alguien debajo de todo el montón de pelos

- ¿¿Tom, Tom Donnel?? ¿Será él? – Preguntó Sidney – el idiota ese, bah si es ese no hay de que preocuparse se lo tiene merecido.

- No te pases Sid – le regañó Lily.

- Pero si tiene razón – intervino James que no paraba de reír

- Puede, pero no se merece que le hagan eso – dijo Lily – No se quien ha podido ser, pero no tiene derecho.

- Pues seguro que ha sido alguien de Ravenclaw, nadie más pudo ponerle algo en la bebida – dijo Sidney – pero que queréis que os diga a mi no me da pena después de lo que te hizo Lily, además si tiene incluso enemigos en su misma casa no es que sea alguien muy bueno.

- Amén – dijo Sirius y él y James empezaron a reírse, al poco rato lo hizo Peter

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más el chico salio corriendo de el gran comedor.

- El pobre, se pasaran todo el año riéndose de él – dijo Lily

- Y se lo tiene bien merecido, no nos echabas a nosotros la culpa de que te hubiesen castigado, pues el que va corriendo si es el verdadero culpable. – le dijo Sirius

Lily no entendía como se lo podían pasar bien viendo que alguien sufría, se levanto de un salto y les dijo:

- No se como podéis reíros de alguien que esta sufriendo – y dicho esto se fue.

- Vaya yo pensaba que le habría gustado la broma – dijo Peter – Ay Sirius me has vuelto a pisar.

- ¡Es que casi soy tan torpe como tu Peter! – replicó Sirius

- ¿Habéis sido vosotros? – Preguntó Alice

- Si pero no se lo digáis a Lily, queríamos que ese tío pagara por lo que le hizo – dijo James

- Pues me parece muy bien, algo había que hacerle, por lo que paso Lily – dijo Sidney y Alice asintió.

- Pero no se lo digáis por favor – dijo Remus – No queremos que piense que volvemos a ser los de antes...

- Tranquilo, lo que habéis hecho no es como lo que hacíais antes, me parece un gesto de amistad, a vuestro modo claro…- dijo Alice - pero aún así me alegro de que por fin hayáis hecho algo bien, bueno vamos Sid que Lily esta sola, ¡hasta luego!

- ¡Hasta luego! – dijeron los cuatro a la vez, y empezaron a hablar.

Cuando Lily llegó arriba no sabia muy bien porque había reaccionado esa manera, era cierto que Tom se había comportado muy mal, pero no le gustaba nada que se metieran con alguien, incluido los Slytherin, en el fondo pensaba que era como cuando se meten con ella por ser de padres muggles, ella odiaba que lo hicieran, pues era una bruja muy buena a pesar de eso, no lo decía ella sino los profesores, y siempre sus amigas le habían dicho que llegaría a ser premio anual, "vamos Lily es Halloween no te pongas triste", pero ya era tarde, una lagrima le estaba resbalando por la mejilla sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Cuando oyó un ruido en las escaleras se seco la cara y miró hacia la puerta, sus amigas estaban allí, le sonrieron y se acercaron a su cama.

- ¿Qué te pasa Lily? – le preguntó Alice

- Nada, no os preocupéis, - intentó disimular Lily.

- Ya te lo hemos dicho Lily, llevamos cinco años sin separarnos y ¿crees que nos puedes engañar? – intentó animarla Sidney.

- Es que no se, cuando vi a todo el mundo reírse de Tom, me acorde de lo que me pasaba a mi cuando la gente se metía conmigo por ser de padres muggles – dijo Lily cabizbaja.

- Vamos Lily, no te pongas triste, no quiero verte así por él – dijo Sidney, abrazando a su amiga, abrazo al que se unió Alice – eres mucho más inteligente que cualquiera de esos Slytherin, si no espera a ver quien va a ser premio anual, se lo podrás restregar en la cara a ese estúpido de Malfoy.

La noche paso y aunque un poco apretadas las tres durmieron en la cama de Lily para expresarle su apoyo y no dejarla sola ya que esos recuerdos no eran precisamente felices.

Los días pasaron sin mucho que mencionar, nada memorable, los chicos siguieron yendo al castigo, y se habían producido otro partido de Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff, que ganó Slytherin como era de esperar. Tom se recupero de su percance con una poción de la señora Pomfrey, y aunque no se encontró al culpable todos pensaban que había sido alguno de Ravenclaw, por suerte para los merodeadores.

Un día en la sala común estaban estudiando los siete, que ya se habían hecho más amigos, Alice le pregunta a Sirius:

- Oye Sirius, ¿Qué pasó al final con Elizabeth?, hace tiempo que no te veo con ella

- Ya, es que lo dejamos, más bien lo deje, porque me gustaba una chica de Ravenclaw, pero con ella tampoco funcionó, me lo he planteado y creo que por un tiempo voy a dejar a las tías de un lado, además ya estamos cerca de navidad y bueno no quiero más complicaciones...las mujeres me traen dolor de cabeza...

- ¡Qué bien, mañana Hogsmeade, por fin!, estaba deseándolo – dijo Sidney – tengo unas ganas de cerveza de mantequilla que no os lo podéis creer.

- Vaya Sidney, eso lo podrías haber dicho antes – dijo Sirius – Ey James ¿Vamos a nuestra reserva de cerveza de mantequilla?

- Claro Sirius, voy arriba a coger… - empezó a decir James – a coger el abrigo creo que fuera hace frió.

-¿Dónde lo tenéis? Si queréis os acompañamos - se ofreció Sidney

- No tranquila Sidney, yo los acompañare quedaos aquí con Remus – dijo Peter

- Pero ¿dónde esta? Si tenéis que salir del castillo ¿no os meteréis en un lío? Yo puedo esperar un día

- Tranquila Sid, de verdad no pasara nada lo hemos hecho un montón de veces, nos encanta tener una excusa para beber cerveza de mantequilla – sonrió Sirius.

Cuando James bajó con una capa que no era la de la escuela y un viejo pergamino que pronto se guardo en el bolsillo, los tres chicos se fueron y ellos se quedaron en la habitación terminando sus deberes, excepto Sidney que estaba escribiéndole una carta a su madre.

Ya habían terminado los deberes, y Sidney y Remus estaban jugando al ajedrez mágico cuando James, Sirius y Peter entraron con un montón de cervezas de mantequilla, impresionante, pensó Lily.

Todos empezaron a beber y a reír con todas las tonterías que hacían James y Sirius, incluso algunos de cuarto que todavía estaban despiertos se unieron y al final cuando solo estaban los siete acabaron jugando al snap explosivo.

Al día siguiente Lily casi no se despierta, se habían quedado jugando hasta las cuatro de la mañana y no tenia muchas ganas de levantarse, pero cuando ya tenia decidido que iba a seguir dormida Sidney le hecho un vaso de agua fría en la cara y tuvo que levantarse.

- Vale, vale, - le dijo a Sidney – ya voy, oye ¿donde esta Alice?

- Pues se ha ido con Frank, le dijo que si quería ir con él hoy y le dijo que si, así que vamos que ya tengo hambre - dijo empujando a su amiga al cuarto de baño.

Las chicas se fueron a desayunar cuando ya casi no quedaba gente y salieron hacia Hogsmeade, hacia un día muy bonito todo estaba nevado, y el lago se había congelado

- ¿Vamos primero a la oficina de correos? Para enviarle la carta a mi madre – preguntó Sidney cuando llegaron.

- Claro, yo después tengo que ir a la casa de las plumas para comprarme alguna, y después… ¡A las tres escobas! A lo mejor nos encontramos allí a Alice – dijo Lily

- Si pero antes que a las tres escobas a Zonko y a Honeydukes que no se te olvide, con tanto frió tengo antojo de dulce – dijo Sidney y las dos se echaron a reír por la mueca que había hecho.

Cuando ya terminaron de comprar todo lo que necesitaban, y algunas cosas que no, se dirigieron a las tres escobas, pero antes de llegar escucharon una odiosa voz detrás de ellos.

- Vaya, vaya, pero si son la mestiza y la asquerosa sangre sucia – dijo Bellatrix, iba junto a Rodolphus.

- Vaya Bellatrix, por fin has encontrado a alguien para salir, ¿le has amenazado, o está bajo algún hechizo? – le contestó Lily

- ¿Te atreves a hablarme sangre sucia? tendrías que mostrar más respeto a los que son superiores a ti

- Oh, ¿y quien es ese? Tú no, eso esta claro – intervino Sidney

- Ella es muy superior a ti mestiza – dijo Rodolphus, – Vaya sangre sucia parece que ahora no tienes a tu querido Potter para que te defienda.

Y era cierto estaban ellos solos en la calla ya que no era la principal.

- No necesito que nadie me proteja de ti, Lestrange – dijo Lily con una fuerte convicción, no necesitaba a nadie que la protegiera.

-Vamos a comprobarlo, ¡Densaugeo! – gritó Bellatrix

Pero Lily fue más rápida y escapando del hechizo que le había lanzado gritó - ¡Petrificus Totalus! – el hechizo dio en el blanco, y Rodolphus saco la varita, pero Sidney ya la tenia preparada – ¡Desmaius!- gritó, y como Bellatrix, Rodolphus se cayó.

- Vamos Lily, vámonos de aquí antes de que, venga alguien más de Slytherin - dijo Sidney.

Las dos salieron corriendo de allí, y fueron directas a la calle principal, hacia las tres escobas, una vez allí ya a salvo, pensaron, pudieron relajarse y pidieron dos cervezas de mantequilla. Se la estaban bebiendo cuando oyeron una voz detrás de ellas.

- Cualquiera diría que os habéis batido en duelo – dijo James.

Ellas se miraron y las dos entendieron que era mejor no decir nada, por lo que pudiera pasar.

- Es que hicimos una carrera de Zonko aquí – intentó disimular Lily.

- Que raro porque venimos Zonko – dijo Peter.

- Es que somos muy rápidas - replicó Sidney.

- ¿Y Alice donde está? – pregunto Remus, ambas suspiraron, por fin habían dejado atrás la ridícula excusa.

- Está con Frank, salieron esta mañana juntos – dijo Lily.

- ¿Longbottom? – Preguntó Sirius.

- Si, ¿lo conoces? – preguntó Lily.

- Si, una vez en primero nos castigo MgGonagall y él estaba allí también ¿no es uno de los prefectos de séptimo?

- Si, y también creo que fue premio anual – contestó Sidney.

- Bueno y ¿que estabais haciendo? – Preguntó James – no pretenderéis que nos creamos lo de la carrera ¿no? O pensáis que somos estúpidos.

- Pues un poco ya que lo dices, yo creo que si – se burló Sidney.

Pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron un grupo de Slytherin directamente hacia ellos, incluidos Bellatrix y Rodolphus.

- Vaya la mestiza y la sangre sucia se creen que nos pueden ridiculizar a un Slytherin y salir inmunes de ello – dijo Malfoy, se notaba que estaba enfadado.

- No les habríamos hecho nada si ellos no se hubiesen metido con nosotras – replicó Lily.

- Ni te atrevas a hablarme sangre sucia – dijo Malfoy.

- ¡Cállate Malfoy! – dijo James

- ¿Qué pasa Potter, todavía no ha accedido la sangre sucia a salir contigo y por eso la sigues protegiendo? no se porque te empeñas, su valor no es mayor que el de mi túnica, oh es verdad, mi túnica vale más – se rió Malfoy, los otros Slytherin también rieron y James se levanto, pero Remus lo agarró.

- Ya basta, marchaos, de una vez ¿o es que os vais a batir en duelo con nosotros delante de los profesores? – dijo Remus, Sirius y James ya estaban levantados, pero Malfoy no era tan estúpido como para hacerlo delante de los profesores y se marcho no sin antes decir:

- Me las vas a pagar sangre sucia, nadie humilla a un Slytherin.

Cuando se habían ido y James y Sirius estaban más relajados, las chicas le contaron lo que había sucedido.

- ¡Muy bien! – dijo James

- ¡Así se hace!- dijo Sirius

Las chicas no pudieron dejar de poner una sonrisa por los halagos, pero aun así tenían un poco de miedo, era cierto que eran mejores que ellos si hacían un duelo justo, pero normalmente los Slytherin se metían con otro cuando eran mayoría.

* * *

¡Eso es todo amigos! ¡Espero que no os hayáis aburrido mucho! ¡¡Prometo mejorar para la próxima!! Jejeje Bueno pero antes de mandarme el review que me vais a mandar… ¡Por favor! Jejejeje Un pequeño resumen de lo va a pasar en el siguiente capitulo: 

¡¡Las chicas se quedan en Hogwarts para Navidad!! ¡Solas en la torre de Gryffindor! ¡Que peligro! ¡Pero son niñas buenas! (O eso parecen) Habrán regalos, (unos mejores que otros… pero la intención es lo que cuenta!) Y habrá agradecimientos… Pero no es oro todo lo que reluce… ¡Hay alguien que no esta bien... Pero lo disimula! Aunque esta claro que si estamos entre amigos, los secretos sobran…

Lo dejó ahí, para que imaginéis… ! Y leáis el próximo!

(Lo siento Kristin si no era esto lo que querías pero es que para los resúmenes soy muy mala!)


	6. Navidad en Hogwarts

Hola! Gracias por leer mi fanfic, y espero que os este gustando, antes que nada como es habitual, las correspondientes contestaciones!

**Kristin:** Hola!! Muchísimas gracias!, me alegra que te haya gustado, y si tienes otras ideas para mejorar mi ff, no tengo ningún problema en aceptarlas! ¡Yo encantada! Jejeje me alegro que te haya gustado el resumen, yo la verdad cuando lo termine no estaba muy convencida, pero si esta bien me alegro! :D

**Uruguaya**: No te preocupes por no escribirme antes!! Comprendo que estéis ocupadas! Yo también lo estoy!! Jejeje con las clases y todo eso, pero ahora ya tengo vacaciones y podré escribir más :D ¿Buena idea no? Aunque también tendré que estudiar :( . Siii me encanto que las chicas sacaran esa vena merodeadora que tienes xD y la broma de ellos también me encanto, jajaja y tienes toda la razón era como la de los Adams jejeje. Por cierto estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo en que fue muy emotivo verlos con el mapa del merodeador, porque pienso que debe ser así no? Lo tenían a escondidas como Harry, y no se lo decían a nadie!! Jejeje Muchas gracias por tu critica!

**Ely:** Muchas gracias por leer el ff y espero que los siguientes capítulos te gusten tanto como este!

**Yare:** Ohh!! Me has emocionado!! ¡Me encanta que os gusten! Cuando recibo una de estas criticas me dan mas ganas aun de escribir! Me motivan u montón!! Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste y de que no te aburras claro!

Y una vez acabadas las contestaciones os quería decir que…

Justo coincidiendo con la navidad, y ahora que todos estamos felices por el regalo de Rowling (y por que falta menos para papá Noel :D), ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Pues lo poco que puedo hacer es:

Felicitaros la navidad claro esta ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Hecho, y daros otro capitulo, a este fiel publico! Así que aquí estoy, con otro capitulo que espero que os guste:

* * *

La mejor navidad de Lily, al menos el principio… 

**Capitulo 6. Navidad en Hogwarts**

Los días fueron pasando y por fin llegaron las deseadas vacaciones, las chicas decidieron quedarse en navidad pues nadie más de Gryffindor se quedaba, y tenían toda la sala común para ellas solas, así que podían andar en pijama, y hablar abiertamente sin pensar si habría alguien escuchando.

A los padres de Lily no les hacía mucha gracia que se quedara en el colegio en vacaciones, pero como se le notaba que le hacia mucha ilusión decidieron no decirle nada.

La mañana de Navidad cuando se levanto vio a los pies de la cama un montón de regalos, vio que sus amigas todavía estaban dormidas así que decidió utilizar una broma de Zonko que había comprado la ultima vez que fue, consistía en una pequeña bocina que gritaba palabras no muy amables cuando Lily le daba una orden a alguien y esta no la cumplía, así cuando ella dijo ¡levántense dormilonas!, y sus amigas no le hicieron hecho caso, el pequeño aparato empezó a chillar hasta que por fin estaban levantadas, lo había comprado para su hermana, que nunca hacia lo que ella quería, pero pensó que ese era un buen momento para usarla.

- ¿Por qué le dejaste que se comprara ese trasto? – dijo Alice, cuando todavía se estaba estirando.

- Lo compró para la hermana yo no sabia que lo iba a utilizar con nosotras – dijo Sidney todavía media dormida.

- Vamos ¡me lo agradeceréis! – Dijo Lily – ¿o no queréis abrir vuestros regalos?

- ¿Regalos? – Preguntó Alice- Ah, ¡claro!, hoy es navidad, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! – gritó de pronto, lo que hizo que Sidney y Lily saltaran del susto.

Las chicas empezaron a abrir los regalos, a Lily los padres le habían regalado un colgante en forma de luna, un montón de ropa, lo que más le gusto fue un jersey verde a juego con sus ojos y el pastel favorito de Lily, su hermana no le había regalado nada, algo ya habitual, sus amigas también le habían hecho regalos, Sidney le había comprado un peluche de unicornio y Alice un montón de plumas de diferentes colores, con titas también de muchos colores, le sorprendió encontrarse regalos de Remus le había regalado un libro sobre encantamientos, que le encantó, había cosas que no había visto nunca, de Sirius que le había regalado una caja enorme de grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores y de Peter que le regaló una figura de un fénix que volaba en círculos y cantaba, pero el más extraño sin duda fue el de James quien le regaló una gran bola de cristal con lo que parecía ser una galaxia dentro.

- Lily ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Alice muy interesada en la bola que Lily estaba observando.

- Pues es una galaxia… - dijo como hipnotizada Lily

- ¿Te han regalado una galaxia?, ¿donde la han encontrado tus padres?, les ha debido costar un montón – dijo Sidney.

- No, no es de mis padres – dijo Lily – es de James…

- ¡¿De James?! ¿Potter? – Sidney no se lo podía creer

- Si… - se limitó a decir Lily, no sabia que pensar era un regalo fabuloso, sorprendente, probablemente uno de los mejores que le habían hecho en su vida…

- Vaya Lily, si que tienes suerte – le dijo Alice, a ellas les encantaba la astronomía, aunque ya no la tuviesen en sexto. Todas habían sacado la misma nota en astronomía, un excelente, y eran sin dudas a las que se le daba mejor la asignatura, sin contar a James, pero nunca se interesaba por nada.

A Lily desde pequeña le había fascinado mirar las estrellas, cuando todavía no iba a Hogwarts, se sentaba en un columpio que había delante de su casa a observarlas, y cuando entro en Hogwarts, esa fue la asignatura que más le gustó, aunque después también se diera cuenta de que realmente era muy buena en encantamientos.

Pasaron toda la mañana viendo el regalo de Lily, sin duda nunca habían visto nada igual, a la hora de la comida bajaron al Gran Comedor, ya que con el entusiasmo del regalo se habían olvidado de bajar a desayunar, aunque habían comido pastel, grageas de todos los sabores, ranas de chocolate y un montón de golosinas que les habían regalado.

Había bastante gente de Ravenclaw y de Hufflepuff comparado con las demás ya que de Slytherin tan solo cuatro o cinco alumnos de primero. Lily y sus amigas tenían toda la mesa de Gryffindor para ellas solas, y allí sentadas disfrutando de ese magnifico banquete, vieron como en la mesa de Ravenclaw estaba sentado Tom, que llevaba una especie de cantimplora de la que bebía, era de suponer que no se le había olvidado lo sucedido en Halloween.

Lily se lo estaba pasando realmente bien con sus amigas, todo el día estaban en la sala común jugando al snap explosivo o al ajedrez mágico, y comiendo todo lo que le gustaba, pero las vacaciones se iban acabando…

- Que rápido se han ido las fiestas – dijo Alice apenada.

- Si pero nos queda Semana Santa – le recordó Sidney, mientras se comía una rana de chocolate de las que le había regalado Sirius.

- Si pero en Semana Santa se queda mucha gente a estudiar.

- Bueno, bueno, no seáis tan negativas, todavía nos queda la próxima navidad – les dijo Sidney

- Si, pero mis padres no se quedaron muy contentos de que pasara aquí las vacaciones – dijo Lily y Alice asintió, dando a entender que a su madre tampoco le había sentado mejor.

- Vamos, sacamos buenas notas, somos buenas niñas- dijo poniendo una cara como si nunca hubiese roto un plato en su vida – por unas navidades más no pasa nada.

- Oye Sid a ti ¿tus padres no te dijeron nada? – preguntó Lily

- ¡Vaya! mira Lily, este cromo creo que no lo tienes es Bertie Bott – dijo Sidney poniendo cara de curiosidad – vaya mira sabíais que en realidad fue un error… jeje se equivoco y metió unos calcetines en la pócima ¿os lo podéis creer? – pero cuando levantó la cabeza sus amigas la estaban mirando fijamente.

- ¿Qué pasa Sidney? – Preguntó Lily con preocupación, su amiga no solía ignorarla de aquella forma ni ponerse a hablar de cromos como si fuera algo fascinante.

Sidney miro hacia el suelo y empezó a hablar – Es que veréis… - realmente era difícil decirlo, sobre todo por la situación de Alice – mi madre me escribió después de haberle mandado la carta cuando fuimos a Hogsmeade, pues me escribió que era mejor que me quedara a pasar las navidades aquí porque bueno… - era realmente duro decirlo – mis abuelos estaban viviendo en mi casa y bueno ese hombre… el que se hace llamar Voldemort – Lily y Alice palidecieron al instante, cuando se le nombraba no era para decir nada bueno – entró en mi casa mis padres habían salido pero mis abuelos estaban y ahora ya…

Sidney no pudo acabar la frase, y Alice y Lily corrieron a abrazarla, Sidney empezó a llorar, y Alice que, sin duda ese nombre no le traía ningún buen recuerdo, ya que fue él quien mató a su padre, y Lily aunque no hubiese sentido una perdida así, se unió al dolor de sus amigas, preguntándose que clase de persona mataría a otra por simple placer.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada Sid? – preguntó Alice

- Bueno porque – dijo Sidney entre sollozos – no quería arruinaros las vacaciones y además tuve la esperanza de que solo hubiese sido un sueño de que nada se volvería realidad, no podía pensar como después de que mis abuelos hubieran muerto todo siguiera su curso normal sin la más mínima anomalía, así que me dije a mi misma que no era verdad que me lo había inventado, pero es cierto, se han ido, ¡los ha matado! – Sidney casi no podía hablar y sus amigas no se lo reprochaban, Sidney hablaba de sus abuelos como unos padres más ya que siempre habían vivido con ella.

Esa noche no jugaron a nada ni siquiera bajaron a cenar, y por supuesto todas las risas se habían apagado, parecía que en la casa de Gryffindor no vivía nadie, pero ellas seguían en la habitación todas apoyando a Sidney, que se había abierto a ellas.

Pasaron un par de días más que las chicas aprovecharon para hacer los deberes, antes de que fuera 1 de Enero y sus compañeros volvieran, Lily y Alice intentaban por todos los medios hacer reír a Sidney, a lo que ella respondía muy bien, pues no quería deprimirse, quería superar todo aquello lo antes posible. El 1 de Enero todos los alumnos llegaron contentos de que empezara el segundo trimestre, y lo que eso conllevaba dos partidos de quidditch y otra visita a Hogsmeade.

- Hola Lily, ¿te gustó mi regalo? – preguntó James ese día por la noche mientras estaban en la sala común, un poco decepcionado de que ella no le hubiera dicho nada

Lily en ese momento se dio cuenta de que se le había pasado por alto – oh lo siento James de verdad, con todo lo que me ha pasado se me ha olvidado, pero te aseguro que ha sido el mejor regalo que me han hecho en mi vida, de hecho no se si has hecho bien en comprármelo, quiero decir es un montón de dinero y bueno yo solo te he regalado un libro de quidditch.

- Ya, pero es que sin duda ese ha sido el mejor regalo de toda mi vida – dijo James mirándole a los ojos, sus miradas se cruzaron y entonces Lily sintió una emoción nueva de repente sentía que había alguien bailando en su estomago y tuvo un impulso de acercarse a James, se notaba que el sentía lo mismo…

- Oye Lily muchas gracias por tu regalo, nunca había tenido un juego de gobstones, pero me pase toda la navidad jugando con mis padres – dijo de pronto Peter, rompiendo toda la magia que se estaba creando.

- Eh, de nada Peter, me alegro de que te haya gustado a mi también me encantó tu regalo, ¿sabias que uno de mis animales favoritos era el fénix?

- Si, te lo oí decir cuando Sirius y James fueron al despacho de Dumbledore. ¿Verdad James?

- Si Peter, si… - dijo apenado por que, por fin había conseguido que Lily se fijara en él y Peter lo tuvo que estropear.

- Bueno me voy a dormir, hasta mañana, ¿te vienes Lily? - dijo Sidney

- Si claro, hasta mañana – y pasando literalmente por encima de Sirius que estaba en el suelo riéndose de lo que le estaba contando Remus.

- ¿Dónde se ha metido Alice? No la he visto desde que llegó el tren – preguntó Lily cuando llegaron a la habitación.

- Claro, es que se ha ido con Frank, creo que si no están saliendo juntos, poco les queda, ya veras.

Sidney poco a poco volvía a ser la misma de siempre, también debido a que los estudios no le dejaban mucho tiempo para pensar, a pesar de no tener ese año unos exámenes importantes, el curso estaba empezando a ser complicado y ellas pasaban mucho tiempo en la biblioteca.

Vaya, me he olvidado el libro de Remus en la biblioteca, id yendo a la sala común, yo ahora voy – les dijo Lily a sus amigas, y se fue corriendo hacia la biblioteca. Cogió el libro y salio otra vez corriendo, pero alguien le puso una zancadilla y calló de bruces contra el suelo, después de tocarse la cara, miró a ver quien había sido y para su sorpresa y desgracia, era Bellatrix, con un montón de Slytherin.

- ¿qué pasa Bellatrix tienes el pie tan grande que no puedes apartarlo del camino? – dijo Lily

Esta se puso un poco roja pero al momento le dijo – Lo que pasa es que tengo un imán para detectar a gente anormal, como tú sangre sucia – Todos los que estaban empezaron a reírse y esta vez fue Lily la que se puso roja "Tranquila, relájate, todo va a salir bien, son mayoría, si pero tu eres más inteligente" pensó Lily, pero al momento rectifico que tenia que ver que fuera más inteligente si ellos eran muchísimos más.

- No podéis hacerme nada, soy prefecta de Gryffindor – dijo Lily con valentía.

En ese momento se oyó una risa fría al final del grupo, era Malfoy, se adelantó y le dijo con desprecio - ¿Acaso crees que nos importa? Algunos de nosotros también y solo estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo, librar al mundo de los sangre sucia, ¿hay trabajo mejor que ese? – Todos empezaron a reírse.

"vamos Lily piensa, rápido"

- ¿Y que haréis, os recuerdo que estamos en Hogwarts, pasará alguien por aquí y os verá? No podéis hacerme nada.

- Eso es lo que tú te crees – dijo Malfoy riéndose.

Lily empezaba a morirse de miedo, ¿por qué diablos no pasaba nadie por allí?

- Adelante Malfoy inténtalo, pero sabes perfectamente que soy mucho mejor que tú – Lily dijo esto con una sonrisa, lo que molesto mucho más a Lucius.

Lily estaba sacando la varita poco a poco para que no se dieran cuenta, pero fue imposible, Lucius se dio cuenta y gritó- ¡Experlliarmus! ¿Pensabas que nos ibas a hacer un hechizo? – Dijo cogiendo su varita – no, creo que más bien será al revés…

"Por favor que pase alguien rápido, Sid, Alice,… incluso Peter, me da igual pero que pase alguien", Lily se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

De repente oyó una voz familiar, pero muy inesperada que agradeció más que si hubiese sido de una de sus amigas.

- Buenos días, ¿pasa algo aquí? – preguntó el profesor Flitwick que venia cargado de libros, Lily casi se lanza al cuello del profesor.

- No profesor, Malfoy me iba a devolver la varita que se me calló, ¿verdad Lucius? – dijo Lily con una sonrisa

- Claro – dijo este con odio – Hasta pronto Evans, ya nos volveremos a ver.

- Oh, entonces señorita Evans puede ayudarme a llevar estos libros – dijo casi cayéndose.

- Claro que si profesor – Lily no podía creerse su buena suerte, cogió un montón de libros y fue hasta el despacho de el profesor.

- Gracias Evans, por cierto, yo que usted me andaría con más cuidado, no debería decirle esto pero…, solo le diré que la próxima vez puede que no pase yo por los pasillos, bueno tenga cuidado, hasta mañana Evans.

Lily se quedó un poco pensativa, sabia que se estaban metiendo con ella, bueno claro que lo sabia, vino justo en el peor momento, y gracias a que vino sigo entera, pensó Lily.

* * *

Y para finalizar, que mejor que el regalo de James a Lily… no, lo siento mi poder adquisitivo no llega a eso.. jejejej pero otro bueno es un resumen del próximo capitulo no? (Lo se el de James es mejor…) xDD 

Pues en el próximo capitulo:

- Empiezan los tiempos oscuros, la fuerza de Voldemort crece.

- Lily empieza a temer a los Slytherin.

- pelea Slytherin- Gryffindor, uff las cosas cada vez están mas calientes!

- A Lily le gusta… ¿James?

Pues ya sabéis! Comed muchos turrones y que Papá Noel os traiga muchos regalos! Jajajaja :D (Espero poder felicitaros los reyes con otro capitulo!) ;) Solo me queda deciros que...

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**

Y muchos besitos para todos ;)  



	7. Los albores de la Tempestad

Hola!!! Bueno antes que nada disculparme!! Hace mucho tiempo que no actualizo!! Primero con las navidades (que me puse un poco vaga jejeje) después se me rompió el ordenador, empezaron las clases… bahh un jaleo, pero estoy aquí!!! Tarde.. si, pero bueno :D espero que os guste este capitulo, personalmente me encanta, se expresan muchos sentimientos!! A ver que os parece…

Pero antes!! Agradecimientos!!

** Ely:** Muchísimas gracias!!!! De verdad, gracias por seguir mi ff, no sabes cuanto me alegra que te guste este capitulo!

** Kristin:** Hola wapixima!! Que tal Esas navidades?? Bien seguro :D, bueno me he retrasado un poquillo, pero bueno aquí estoy otra vez!! Me alegro que los resúmenes vayan mejorando!, como ya te dije no soy muy buena en esto de las letras, soy mas de ciencias jejejeje :p, A ver que te parece este capitulo!! A mi me encanta!

** Yare:** Muchísimas gracias!!! Jejeje la verdad es que si, los reviews animan mucho y sobre todo los que me dejáis!! Que todos son buenos!! No me puedo quejar!! :D

** uruguaya:** Jajajaja Siiii comí turrones y polvorones!! (has visto que riman jajajaja) Si, lo sé hay algunos capítulos peores que los anteriores, pero creo que este es mejor… ya me dirás!! :D besos!!

** MayeEvans:** Gracias!!! Jejejeje me alegra que te guste!!, sip, en cuanto pueda me paso por tu ff, aunque últimamente he estado un poco liada, pero desde que tenga un tiempo libre lo leeré :D gracias!! Y besos!!

Lily empieza a tener miedo de los Slytherin, pero ¿solo de ellos? Las cosas se empiezan a complicar, y puede que todo empiece a cambiar a partir de ahora.

Capítulo 7. Los albores de la tempestad

Lily solo les contó lo que le había sucedido con los Slytherin a sus amigas, Alice se preocupó muchísimo, y Sid, bueno Sid simplemente dijo: ¡No pienso quedarme encerrada por culpa de esos estúpidos!, y gracias a eso las chicas se empezaron a reír y cogieron un poco más de fuerza para lo que les esperaba, pero ni se podían imaginar todo lo que era.

Los días iban pasando y gracias a que ni Sidney ni Alice dejaban sola a Lily, no ocurrió nada que se saliera de lo normal, de lo normal en una escuela de magia, claro.

Pero que Lily no fuera sola a ningún lado, y que estuviera más cerrada que nunca, por el miedo que tenía, no era tampoco algo normal en ella y los chicos lo notaron.

- Oye Lily últimamente estas, bueno un poco alejada de nosotros – dijo Remus un día que tenían que vigilar los pasillos.

- Ya lo sé Remus, es que… no se, los deberes – dijo de pronto – hay un montón de deberes y casi no puedo con todos.

- ¿Seguro qué es solo eso? – Preguntó Remus que no parecía creerse la excusa de Lily, la verdad es que a la pobre mentir no se le daba nada bien.

- Si claro que va a ser si no, oye mañana es el partido de Gryffindor ¿cómo está James? – cambió de tema, esto se le daba un poco mejor.

- Bien, ya sabes nunca le afecta nada, excepto… - Remus meditó, estaba muy claro lo que hacia que James estuviera nervioso – Creo que todos sabemos lo que es ¿no? – Ya era hora de que alguien hiciese algo por la pareja.

- Pues no, la verdad, nunca he visto que James se preocupara por algo más de dos segundos sin ser el quidditch – dijo Lily que no se daba cuenta de lo claro que se lo había puesto Remus.

- Oh vamos que tontos… - empezó a decir Remus pero en ese momento Snape salió disparado por los aires justo delante de ellos. – ¡¿Qué es eso?!

- Vayamos a ver – dijo Lily echándose a correr, pero cuando llegó al final del pasillo se paro en seco, no se lo podía creer.

La escena no podía ser peor, Snape a cinco metros de James, este con la nariz roja y sangrándole aunque también sangraba por la rodilla, Peter que no paraba de mover los pies de forma frenética, Avery desmallado, Malfoy sin pelo y sin sentido en el suelo y Sirius, bueno al menos él estaba mejor tan solo tenia unas bonitas orejas de burro.

- Pero ¿qué ha pasado aquí? – Preguntó Lily cuando salió del shock

- Nada, Lily estábamos jugando… ¿no lo ves? – contesto James, inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba para que parara de sangrar la nariz.

- Ten por seguro Potter que avisare a MgGonagall de esto, vamos Remus ayúdame a llevar a Malfoy y a Avery a la enfermería.

- Ni te atrevas a tocarme asquerosa sangre sucia – dijo Lucius que empezaba a recuperarse.

- ¿Qué pasa Malfoy no has tenido bastante por hoy y quieres más? – dijo James.

- Oh claro, que es lo que más quiere Potter, a su asquerosa sangre sucia, casi te quedas sin ella hace poco yo creo que deberías cuidarla mejor eh – y empezó a reírse – vámonos chicos.

Ya se habían alejado lo suficiente cuando James, debido a la sangre que había perdido se desmayó, Sirius corrió a cogerle antes de que cayese, y se lo llevo a la enfermería.

- ¿Lily no vienes? – preguntó Remus cuando ya le había hecho el contra hechizo a Peter

Lily se había quedado sin palabras por lo que había dicho Lucius "que es lo que más quiere Potter, a su asquerosa sangre sucia" eso era lo que le estaba intentando decir Remus, pero de pronto reaccionó, y vio a Sirius con un brazo de James en el hombro, fue corriendo y cogió el otro brazo.

- Veo que al menos James elige bien las chicas – le dijo Sirius a Remus sin que Lily se diera cuenta.

James tuvo que pasar la noche en la enfermería, esa era la condición para poder jugar el día siguiente el partido contra Hufflepuff. Todos habían ido a verlo pero ya eran las nueve y todos debían volver, justo en el mejor momento cuando estaban comiendo ranas de chocolate y riéndose de lo que le habían hecho a los Slytherin y del nuevo corte de pelo de Lucius.

- Lily, antes de que te vayas, puedes recogerme el cromo que se me cayó – le dijo James, ya que Lily salio la ultima.

- Claro James, toma… - cuando se lo dio en la mano, él acaricio la suya, y se miraron – oye Lily ¿qué te pasó con Malfoy?

Lily bajó la cabeza – bueno me encontré con ellos en los pasillos y no fue exactamente una charla amistosa – James le subió la cabeza con la mano para que mirara hacía él.

- ¿Sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, verdad? – Lily le miró a los ojos – así que no quiero que vuelvas a mentirme otra vez con esas excusas malas que pones siempre – Lily empezó a reírse – ves así es como quiero verte.

- Lo siento Evans no puedes quedarte aquí – dijo la señora Pomfrey

- Lo siento, enseguida me voy – dijo Lily

- Vamos Poppy si ella se queda te aseguro que me recupero antes – dijo James con una sonrisa.

- Lo siento Potter, pero no puede quedarse, tendrás que curarte sin ella.

- Da igual ya me voy, buena suerte mañana, James – dijo Lily dándole un beso en la mejilla, James se puso colorado. "ya sabes nunca le afecta nada, excepto…" ¿excepto yo? Se preguntaba Lily mientras salía de la enfermería.

Al día siguiente todo era fiesta en la sala común de Gryffindor, habían ganado a Hufflepuff, en unos quince minutos, y todos lo estaban celebrando. Esa noche fue una fiesta continua hasta pasada la media noche, Lily estaba con sus amigas en un sillón de vez en cuando venia Remus con cerveza de mantequilla, pero Lily no vio a James porque todos querían que les relatara como había hecho que el buscador de Hufflepuff se cayera de su escoba. Megan estaba especialmente interesada en la historia lo que provocaba que Lily pensará lo mal que le quedaba ese peinado.

- Vamos Lily deja de mirar mal a Megan, sabes perfectamente que James está solo por ti – dijo Sidney al ver la cara de odio de Lily.

- ¿Yo? Que dices Sid, estaba mirando a los de primero que están manchando todo el suelo.

- ¿Emocionante no? – dijo Alice al oír la excusa de Lily.

- Sinceramente tienes que empezar a mentir mejor – le dijo Sidney -¿como fue lo que les dijiste en Hogsmeade?, ah si que acabábamos de hacer una carrera de Zonko a las tres escobas– dijo riéndose, las tres empezaron a reírse

- Vale, Lily no miente bien, pero eso es mejor para nosotras así no nos esconde nada, bueno que ¿vamos a dormir? – Dijo Alice – mañana hay visita a Hogsmeade y quede con Frank temprano.

- Oye y ¿que tal con Frank? - Preguntó Lily

- Muy bien, muy pero que muy bien – se rió Alice.

Al día siguiente Lily se levantó muy contenta no solo era otra visita más, sino que le recordaba que su cumpleaños estaba cerca, cosa que la animaba mucho.

Lily y Sidney salieron tarde, como siempre ya que preferían quedarse a dormir un poco más, o más bien que Lily nunca se levantaba a la hora. Ya estaban en Hogsmeade cuando se encontraron a Alice sola.

- Hola Alice, ven quédate con Lily que yo tengo que ir a comprar a Tiros Largos Moda, ahora vuelvo – dijo Sidney

- Oh si quieres vamos contigo – dijo Lily

- No, no es que le tengo que comprar una chaqueta a mi madre y será aburrido no te preocupes.

- Si, además Frank me dijo que vendría aquí así le conoces – dijo Alice

- Bueno vale, te esperamos aquí – dijo Lily, pensando en el verdadero motivo de que Sidney fuera sola.

Ya llevaban un tiempo fuera de la tienda hablando cuando vieron que se acercaba Frank con James, Sirius, Remus y Peter. Pero de repente todo pareció nublarse, vieron como justo delante de ellas aparecía una marca encima de las tiendas, era una calavera con una serpiente alrededor. A Lily le sonaba mucho, de repente vio a muchos hombres entrando en las tiendas todos vestidos de negro.

- Dios Lily mira, entran donde esta Sid – dijo Alice preocupada.

- ¡Son los mortífagos! ¡Marchaos! – oyeron decir a la gente.

- Lily… - Alice se había quedado petrificada – es Vold… Voldemort…

Las dos se miraron y supieron lo que debían hacer, corrieron hacia la tienda sin pensárselo dos veces, Sidney estaba en peligro y ellas no iban a permitir que le pasara nada. Corriendo todo lo que pudieron y ya estaban llegando cuando oyeron a James y a Frank detrás de ellas.

- ¡No entréis! ¡Salid de ahí rápido! – gritaban, pero su amiga estaba dentro no permitirían que le hiciera nada.

Cuando entraron en la tienda todo era un caos, había un montón de hombres de negro luchando con crios, algunos serian de tercero, pensó Lily, pero buscó a Sidney por todas partes hasta que la encontraron desmayada.

- ¡Sidney! ¡Sidney! – dijeron Alice y Lily, corriendo hacia donde estaba la chica.

Pero de repente un hombre, se paró enfrente de ella, era alto y tenía los ojos grises.

-¿Así que venís a ayudar a vuestra amiga no es así? – Dijo con voz que helaba la sangre – mejor, así morirán más personas. Agito su varita pero de pronto…

- ¡Experlliarmus! – Gritó James, que había entrado en la tienda con Frank.

El hombre miró a James con odio y le lanzó un hechizo imperdonable que él evitó, Frank intentó luchar contra él un poco, con la ayuda de los chicos, pero no pudieron resistir mucho desde que vieron que Alice y Lily tenían a Sidney salieron corriendo, justo en ese momento llegaban los aurores.

Corrieron todo lo que pudieron Lily no sentía nada solo quería alejarse de ahí y llegar a Hogwarts, cuando por fin llegaron todo era caos, vieron a la señora Pomfrey en la entrada y corrieron hacia ella ya que Sidney todavía no había reaccionado.

Lily y Alice la siguieron hasta la enfermería y se quedaron fuera esperando, y llorando, por favor que no le haya pasado nada pensó Lily, de repente oyeron pasos, eran Frank y James, y detrás de ellos venían los demás.

Desde que los vieron Alice corrió a abrazar a Frank, pero Lily no tenia fuerzas para levantarse, seguro que Sidney había ido a comprarle su regalo de cumpleaños, por eso no quería que entrara, siempre le decía lo mismo, y por eso ahora estaba mal, podría estar…, las lagrimas no paraban de resbalar por su cara, pero entonces James se arrodillo delante de ella y se las seco con los dedos.

- Todo saldrá bien ya veras, no te preocupes – le susurro James al oído.

Lily no aguantaba más, acaso no lo entendían, Sidney no se pondría bien del todo y eso seria por su culpa, no lo soportaba más quería acabar con todo aquello, se levanto, lo miro llorando y le dijo - ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ha sido por mi culpa – y salió corriendo dejando a todos con la boca abierta, oyó que la llamaban pero no paro, ni miro atrás no podía, que pasaba si pasaba otra vez no lo soportaría.

Siguió corriendo y al final se encontró en la torre de astronomía, se sentó en el suelo sin parar de llorar, ¿por qué a Sidney? Hubiese sido mejor que le pasara a ella.

- Vamos señorita Evans no debe quedarse aquí ya es muy tarde y cogerá frío – dijo una voz poniéndole una capa encima y ayudándola a levantar, cuando ya llevaba unas horas mirando las estrellas y llorando desconsoladamente.

Lily lo miró y para su sorpresa no era otro que Dumbledore – Profesor, lo que le pasó a Sidney fue… fue culpa mía, fue a esa tienda para comprarme un regalo y mire como esta.

- Tranquila, no creo que sea culpa tuya, acaso tu avisaste a Voldemort para que fuera a Hogsmeade – dijo con tranquilidad.

- No profesor pero…

- Vamos Evans, no puedes echarte la culpa de todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor, el mundo es demasiado complicado, para que la culpa la tenga una niña de dieciséis años ¿no crees? Las cosas que pasan tienen un motivo y todos tenemos una finalidad, deje de atormentarse, y si me permite el consejo vaya a la cocina a tomarse un chocolate caliente, le animará. – Dijo yéndose, pero se volvió y añadió – por cierto supongo que le alegrará saber que su amiga se recupera muy bien, de hecho le dije a Madame Pomfrey que usted podía ir a visitarla cuando quisiese, así que si se encuentra con fuerzas…

- Claro – dijo Lily levantándose de un salto y secándose las lágrimas cuando estaba a la altura de Dumbledore se volvió y simplemente lo abrazo, él un poco sorprendido rió y le devolvió el abrazo.

Cuando llegó a la enfermería Sidney estaba dormida, pero ella se quedó allí, al lado de ella y durmió un poco. Le despertó un codazo de Sidney.

- Lily, vamos Lily me estas escachando – dijo Sidney.

Lily reacciono al instante – lo siento Sid de verdad ¿te he hecho daño? – dijo preocupada

- Tranquila, tranquila no pasa nada, oye ayer cuando me desperté me dijo Alice que pensabas que había sido culpa tuya – dijo mirándole a los ojos - tú no tienes la culpa de nada y yo tampoco, solo la tienen esos indeseables, así que no quiero verte llorar, a no ser que sea de risa ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Sidney, y las dos se abrazaron.

* * *

Bueno que os ha parecido?? Os gusto?? Pobre Sid verdad??? Y Lily… uyysss bueno, bueno.. y en el próximo capitulo??...

- Reacciones después del ataque de Voldemort

- Siguen los líos Lily – James ¿Cuándo se decidirán? Jajajaja supongo que yo debería responder a esa pregunta jejeje (ya se verá…)

- Los chicos planean algo… Las chicas se mueren por saber que será

- Partido de quidditch!... ¡Quien sabe lo que pasará!

¡¡¡Hasta la próxima!!!


End file.
